


Tell Me Something I Don't Already Know

by SeraphStarshine



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Nick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fear of Rejection, Happy Ending, Harry is 17 in this, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Self-Lubrication, admitting feelings, and age of consent is 16, he is turning 18 soon, other nasty things Harry is in heat after all, so I don't think it's a problem but I am mentioning it in case it bothers anyone, soft moments, vaguely canon compliant at least in regards to the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: Nick hasn't said it aloud yet, or even in his head, but he's mostly convinced that Harry is his mate. He has to be really, it's the only explanation for the way Nick feels about him, for the pull that has drawn him to the young omega ever since he met him. He has no idea if Harry feels the same, but at least he will always have this sliver of time with the person who means more to him than anyone in the world, even if things don't work out in the end.Or the one where Nick is so in love with Harry it hurts but he can't believe the omega could ever love him back. When Harry goes into heat, Nick might be proven wrong, but is it true feelings Harry is experiencing or simply a rush of lust brought on by his animalistic nature?





	Tell Me Something I Don't Already Know

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was originally only supposed to be a smutty one-shot that was maybe 10k words at the most but somehow over the course of a few months it turned into a proper story instead.
> 
> I actually loved writing this which means a lot to me since I have been struggling a lot in that aspect and I hope you all enjoy it as well.
> 
> This was self-edited so any errors you spot are my own and if you remember any glaring ones please feel free to point them out so I can fix them.
> 
> I also want to say a huge thank you to [El](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlush/pseuds/BrokenBlush) for her endless support throughout this entire process. I could never have finished this without her letting me rambling about plot ideas at any time of the day or night and sending her snippets that most likely didn't make all that much sense out of context. This is dedicated to her.
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://theyellowgrassgrows.tumblr.com/) as well if any of you would like to find me on there.
> 
> I'm sending you all the loving vibes in the world xxxx

When Nick gets home, all he wants to do is sleep.

It's late, or maybe early would be a better term to describe the hour. He'd gotten caught up at the station for longer than he usually does, and since he had forced himself to get out of bed before noon to take care of some things he's been putting off for ages, he's knackered.

He'd also let Henry drag him out with some mates after work as well, even though he hadn't been all that enthused about it. He knows it was his friend's latest attempt at setting him up with someone, which is a nice thought, but also pointless. Nick can find his own boyfriend if he wants one, he doesn't need help in that department, or - _well_ , maybe he does, but he's not ready to admit that just yet.

Sleep is much more preferable to a shag right now anyway, at least it's easier and involves less effort. Nick feels like he's ready to pass out for a week, but when he makes his way into his room, he sees that it already has another occupant.

It's Harry - _of course_ it is. No one else will stop by when Nick's not home and decide to stay instead of coming back later on, but it's still a shock to him.

Because Harry's been gone off on tour being a popstar and all that, and _yes_ \- Nick is aware that he was due back any day now. He's actually been making plans for his upcoming eighteenth birthday party, but he hasn't really let himself process that Harry was going to be a part of his life again so soon.

Nick doesn't let himself get his hopes up in that regard, because it's _Harry_ , and Nick's sure the day will come when he'll return to London and he won't stop by his flat first thing, or even let him know he's in town, because it's what always happens to him. It's not that Nick thinks badly of Harry, or assumes that he intends to drop him in the future, but he's young, and famous, and he'll grow bored of him at some point and move on to better company, it's only a matter of when.

But apparently, that day hasn't come yet, and honestly, Nick's too exhausted to delve into the Harry focused corner of his mind that he's kept closed off since One Direction had left to conquer the parts of the world that hadn't already fallen in love with them.

Nick is already completely smitten, at least with one of them, but that doesn't matter, if it ever did, not when everyone else adores Harry just as much as he does.

Nick wonders if Harry knows, if he's aware that he wraps everyone he encounters around his finger, of how he makes alphas and betas and omegas alike fall to their knees for something as simple as one of his smiles aimed their way, but the most infuriating part of being in love with Harry is that Nick isn't sure that he does.

Harry deserves it though, he's the loveliest boy Nick has ever met, even if he drives him up the wall at times, and Nick's lucky to have him as a friend. It won't last forever though, he hasn't done enough good deeds in his life to have earned that sort of reward, but that's all right too.

Harry's here now, curled up on Nick's side of the bed in nothing but his pants and an oversized white shirt that Nick thinks is his, and although it isn't going to help his _"don't fall any more in love with Harry Styles than you already are"_ plan, Nick changes into pyjamas and crawls in next to him, making sure to keep some space between their bodies as he does.

Nick convinces himself it's only because he doesn't want to sleep in the guest room, or on the sofa. It's his bed anyway, so if Harry wants to claim it as his own, he is obliged as an alpha to put up a fight for it, but _really_ , that's all a lie. He just wants to be as close to Harry as he can allow himself, to watch the way his long eyelashes flutter when he twists slightly, and how his nose scrunches up as he hugs Nick's pillow tighter to his chest.

This is dangerous and stupid, Nick knows that. He can't let himself get lost in this fantasy, because this isn't his pleasure to take, even if it's practically presented to him for the few shorts weeks Harry is in town, but it's too tempting to pass up.

Nick mulls over Harry's unexpected arrival as he tries to find a comfortable position to lie in, attempting to decipher why the younger boy hadn't informed him that he was coming home today. Harry has to have been aware that Nick would have dropped everything if he'd known, he's done it countless times before. Either way, Harry is here now, so Nick stops thinking and allows himself to enjoy Harry's presence, even if he's not all that exciting like this, or at least, that's what he tells himself.

Nick rolls over when Harry makes a soft sound in his sleep, squeezing his eyes shut like that will push away his unruly attraction to the younger man next to him. He had thought he was getting over this. It's so much easier to pretend he's not in love with Harry when he's gone, but as soon as he shows up again, Nick forgets about the hurt, and the jealousy he has no right to feel when he sees Harry with someone else, because in moments like this, it seems like Harry is only his.

He's _not_ though, Nick reminds himself, and he has to keep that fact firmly branded across the forefront of his brain if he wants to stay sane.

Luckily for him, Nick is exhausted enough that his body begins drifting off even when his mind keeps churning, and he's asleep within a matter of minutes.

~~~

Nick wakes up with his nose pressed against something soft and slightly scratchy, leaving him curious as to what it could be since it's not a pillow, but he's too comfortable to move and find out. Soon enough, whatever he's lying on shifts to the right, causing Nick to groan wearily, his lids blinking open slowly only to be met with an eyeful of curls.

Nick freezes when he realizes that he's somehow wrapped himself around Harry during the night, ending with his face buried in his hair and his chest pressed against Harry's back.

Nick doesn't do this - _cuddle_ that is. It's never happened by accident, not even when he and Harry have passed out drunk together wherever their legs had buckled underneath them, but apparently, there is a first time for everything.

Harry still seems to be asleep though, thank god for that. He is always out for a good twelve hours after he returns from a tour, which isn't something Nick should know, but he _does_. It works to his advantage now at the very least, letting Nick scoot away from him before his unconscious actions are noticed by the younger man.

Harry seems displeased by the lack of warmth when he manages to disentangle their limbs if the way he grunts and rolls closer to Nick means anything at all, but Nick barely registers his restless motions, he's too busy trying to comprehend the odd smell in the air.

Nick freezes as he breathes in deeply, because - _fuck_ , that's the scent of an omega, but the last time Nick had seen Harry, he'd been unscented. Not anymore though, the smell is definitely coming from him. Nick makes certain of that by leaning nearer to him, causing the aroma's strength to increase as he does so.

Nick should have noticed this earlier, if not the second he'd walked in the door last night, then when he'd lain down with him, but he'd been too tired and surprised by Harry's presence to focus on his scent, especially since he hadn't been expecting it.

He feels like an idiot for not catching onto it sooner, but now it's hitting him like a smack in the face. Harry smells _amazing_ , Nick can't describe his scent with words, but it's sweet and soft while somehow still intoxicating all at once, like sunshine on wet pavement or some other shit analogy that will never do Harry justice.

Nick wonders when this happened, and why Harry hadn't told him. They don't talk every day of course, but he doubts this is a new thing. His scent is too strong for it to be less than a week old. Harry doesn't have to keep him updated on all of the happenings in his life obviously, but Nick had thought this would be something he would share with him.

Nick has been curious about what Harry would end up being, even if he tries to not let himself think of it. Nick's learned from experience that judging someone by their appearance or mannerisms isn't always accurate, but he hadn't truly contemplated the scenario in which Harry might be an omega.

Typically, omegas are smaller in stature, as well as more demure and shy, but not always, take Louis for example. He may be a bit short, but he's also loud and brash, almost as if he's trying to disprove the omega stereotype all on his own.

Nick had assumed that Harry would be a beta, that's most common after all, and after two years of knowing him, it had begun to slip his mind entirely, especially when he showed no signs of presenting even when the majority of his friends already had.

Most people usually present between the ages of twelve to sixteen. Nick found out that he was an alpha at thirteen much to his confusion since he'd been sure he'd be a beta like both of his parents, leaving his teen years a bit awkward when he realized he was nothing like most of the other alphas he knew, until he gave up trying to fit the mold of that role entirely and embraced himself as he was.

It's not entirely unusual that Harry hadn't though, there have been some cases of people not presenting until they hit as old as twenty-five, but now he has, and he's an _omega_ , which just made Nick's life much more difficult.

Not that it isn't already hard enough, he'd still be in love with Harry no matter what he is, but alphas are biologically engineered to be drawn to omegas. It's in their code or whatever the fuck makes them who they are, and although Nick's been with loads of people who weren't omegas, he can't deny the fact that it makes Harry even more attractive to him.

Nick decides that he can't sit here and inhale Harry's scent any longer without going insane, so he either needs to get up and hope it hasn't permeated the house yet, or wake Harry so he can distract him with his laugh and his stupid jokes.

The latter option sounds much more appealing to Nick in his current state, and it's late enough in the day that he doesn't feel too bad about disturbing Harry. He'll probably be asleep again within a couple of hours anyway, so Nick wants some time with him now before he has to go deal with whatever promo or photo shoots the band has planned while they are in town.

"Stop it," Harry mumbles when Nick pokes at him playfully, his hands batting weakly at Nick as he tries to escape his relentless shoving motions, "'m still tired."

"Wake up Haz," Nick whispers, his voice emerging hoarse and croaky like it always does in the mornings, but it makes Harry open his eyes at least, his green irises peering at him blearily before a content smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"Surprise," Harry yawns widely, his arms stretching out by his sides in a manner that shouldn't be nearly as endearing as it is.

"Are you the surprise?" Nick laughs, his insides turning to mush as Harry sits up and nods eagerly.

"'Course - meant to stay up and greet you properly, but I was a bit worn out."

"I can see that," Nick teases, prodding at Harry's dimple with his finger which has a lovely latticework around it created by creases in his - _Nick's_ \- pillow. "Didn't really expect to find a popstar passed out in my bed when I got home," he chuckles weakly as he gazes down at Harry fondly.

"That's the point of a surprise, wouldn't have been the same if I'd texted you now would it?" Harry grins. When he stretches his limbs, shifting the sheets a bit in the process, Nick gets another whiff of his scent, reminding him of why he'd disturbed Harry in the first place.

"Is the presenting bit also part of the surprise, or did you just fail to mention that last time we talked?" Nick tries to keep his tone lighthearted, but he mostly fails in that endeavor.

"Oh, _that_." Harry blushes faintly, the red tint highlighting his cheekbones which have become more prominent over the past few months. "I guess so, just sort of wanted to tell you in person. No one knows that I have yet, I mean - the boys do, and my mum of course, but that's it."

"When did it happen?" Nick queries, threading his fingers through his already fucked up hair just to give himself something to do.

"A few weeks ago, Zayn noticed it first," Harry shrugs. He sounds slightly - _fuck_ , Nick doesn't know. Not happy though, maybe nervous? Nick understands that, presenting is stressful for most people, especially omegas he assumes.

The world has changed recently, thank god for that, but omegas are still seen as the weaker gender, used for breeding and not much else. It's not true of course, being an omega doesn't make someone less adept at anything, and very few people actually let those stereotypes affect their opinions, but Nick can see why Harry isn't exactly thrilled about his newfound status.

"You alright love?" Nick nudges Harry gently, bringing his head up from its downward facing position. Harry isn't fooling him, his linens aren't that fascinating to look at, and Nick doesn't want Harry hiding his emotions from him right now, especially if they're negative.

"Yeah, fine," Harry mumbles lowly, but his morose tone betrays his words. Nick's skin tingles slightly when Harry latches onto his wrist suddenly, his eyes shiny and wet as he stares up at him imploringly. "You don't think of me differently now do you?" Harry asks before Nick can decide if he should pry further or not, his blunt nature shocking him even though he should be used to it by now.

Nick isn't quite sure what to say though, because in a way, he _does_ , but it's not intentional.

It's just his bloody instincts, the part of him that wants Harry as his and only his, that wants to claim him, but Nick isn't like that, especially not with Harry. Harry's too young, too famous, too good for Nick to ever hope to call his own, so he bites back the truth and gives him the answer he knows he wants to hear.

"Of course not, why would I?" Nick finally responds, even if he knows why, but he doubts Harry thinks he holds such old fashion views toward omegas, he'd actually be a bit gutted if he did.

"I don't know, but some people have started treating me weird when they smell me, not bad or anything - just _different_."

"Harry," Nick sighs, his hand coming up to rest over his which is still clutching at his arm, "I'm sorry they have. It's shit that they've been doing that, but just because you're an omega now doesn't mean you've changed. I still see you as the annoying popstar who steals my half of the bed without warning me first, and I'm sure everyone else does too. It's just new you know? It'll all calm down in a bit, you'll see."

"Yeah?" Harry's smile breaks through his previous frown, and even if Nick doesn't think his words were all that comforting, they seem to have cheered the younger man up immensely.

"'Course I do, and since you're still the same old Harry, does that mean you're going to make me a proper fry up for brekkie? I've missed those," Nick jokes, well - only partially since he's actually quite hungry.

Even if he doesn't get food out of this, Nick senses that Harry wants to change the subject, and judging by the way his entire body seems to unwind at his suggestion, he's done the right thing.

"You're only friends with me so you can take advantage of my cooking skills," Harry pretends to pout, but he does get up, pulling on a pair of jeans that had been resting on the floor that he must have shucked off last night before he'd commandeered Nick's bed.

"I thought we had established this already," Nick grins, his heart swelling in his chest when Harry laughs freely, the sensation becoming so intense that he worries the outline of it might be visible against his sternum soon.

~~~

After breakfast, Nick finds himself curled up on the sofa with Harry half asleep in his lap, which would mean something if it was anyone else, but it's _Harry_. He's always affectionate, especially when he's sleepy and full.

Nick isn't sure if he wants to fold himself around Harry and pretend that this is more than an innocent cuddle or bash his head against a wall until he forgets how to love him entirely, if such a thing is even possible.

It'll be fine though, Nick's good at hiding things, and Harry will leave soon enough anyway he's sure, not that he wants him to, but that's just reality. Harry comes back for a few weeks, makes sure he's still got Nick wrapped securely around his finger, then he disappears again, at least that's what it feels like.

Of course, it's not intentional, but Nick wonders if Harry has any idea how far gone for him he is. Nick always thinks he's starting to move on when Harry is away, he convinces himself that the dull ache in his chest is just him missing his friend and nothing more, but then Harry goes and does this just when he thinks he's free of the ties that lock them together.

He'll show up at Nick's the second he gets back, he'll stay with him like they are roommates even though he's got his own place that's much nicer than his, he'll spend every second he has with him and make him think that maybe he cares as much as Nick does.

He doesn't though, that's just wishful thinking. Harry isn't one to dance around things, he's honest and straightforward, and if he liked Nick, he would have said something by now. It's ridiculous to hope that he would anyway, he's bloody Harry Styles, he can have anyone, so he'd never pick a late night radio DJ ten years his senior, and Nick's accepted that, _mostly_.

He really needs to move on, to find someone else to take his mind off of Harry, but that's easier said than done. Even when Nick does go out with the intentions to pull, he finds himself searching for Harry's features in the boys at the club. He usually goes home alone when he realizes that the person he really wants is a thousand miles away, and even if he was here, he'd still be out of his reach.

And now Harry's an omega, which shouldn't change anything, but it _does_ , Nick can't deny that.

His smell alone makes him infinitely more attractive to him than he was the last time he'd seen him, which Nick had thought was impossible until now, but he can't ignore his instincts. His biological makeup will always be there, and as an alpha, he's hardwired to want to bond with an omega, _well_ \- one specifically, and Nick has a feeling that no matter how much he looks, he'll never find anyone that holds a candle to Harry's flame.

But before Nick can truly get caught up in bemoaning his current situation, wondering how the hell he's going to hide his adoration for the younger man when he barely had it contained before, he smells something else that makes his eyes widen and his heart stutter in his chest.

It's another scent he can't really describe aloud, but it's sharp and potent, even as weak as it is at the moment. Nick's experienced it enough times before to know what it means though - it's the smell of an oncoming heat.

Nick shakes Harry awake before he's even aware that he's moving, his fingers trembling slightly as he does so. Harry can't go into heat, not here, not _now_. Even if it isn't happening yet, it will soon, and Nick has to get him out of his house before it truly starts.

"Haz," he hisses when Harry grumbles softly, his eyes squeezing together instead of opening like Nick needs them to, "get up."

"Why?" Harry groans as he nuzzles closer to him.

"Harry," Nick says again, and although he doesn't mean to, his alpha side comes out, his voice emitting deep and gruff. The tone obviously resonates with Harry as well since he finally sits up, his hand rubbing at his face as he cocks his head to the side curiously.

"What's wrong?" he questions warily, obviously noticing Nick's tense posture and the worried expression that he can feel tugging at his features.

"Uh..." Nick stammers. Now that he has Harry's attention, he's not sure how to go about this. He doesn't want to embarrass him, and going into heat is a private matter, but Nick isn't sure if he's aware of its imminent approach. He probably has a few hours before he'll be able to feel the effects, but Nick can't wait for him to notice on his own, it will be too late by then. "Are you... _um_ , taking suppressants?" Nick finally manages to ask, figuring that it's the most delicate way to word what he's trying to say.

"Yeah, they put me on loads of stuff when I presented," Harry nods, "why?"

"Did you skip yours today, or last night?" Nick presses. If Harry had only come into his scent a few weeks ago, his heat shouldn't be so soon, especially not if Harry's on medication to control it, so the only explanation is that he missed a pill.

"I - _ohh_..." Harry trails off, a faint blush rooted in embarrassment staining his cheeks a soft crimson shade. "I forgot, I was supposed to take it last night when I got to yours, but I was so excited to be here, I didn't even think about it," he admits sheepishly. "I can just take it now right? The doctor told me that missing one usually isn't too bad if I take a double dose the next day."

Nick wishes that were the case, and usually, it would be. He knows his omega friends have missed a pill or two loads of times, and it's typically fine, but obviously not always. It might be Nick's fault actually, he's an alpha, and his scent could have set off Harry's heat. That's more common with proper mates, but it's not unheard of for it to occur between friends, just rare. Either way, it doesn't really matter, and Nick needs to get Harry to accept that before things progress any further.

"I think it's too late, I - I can smell your heat Harry, it's starting."

"But - no," Harry protests stubbornly, his curls bouncing as he shakes his head back and forth, "they told me I had a few more weeks, they timed it and everything."

"It's okay popstar, calm down," Nick soothes him when Harry begins to smell a bit frantic, "it'll be fine. At least it didn't happen on tour or anything."

"But...it's too early," Harry repeats his previous sentiment, sending him a pleading gaze that makes Nick feel like he'd fetch the moon for Harry if he asked it of him, but that won't help them in this situation.

Nick feels bad for him, he _does_ , but he also doesn't have time for Harry to properly come to terms with this. His heat scent is already getting stronger, leaving Nick a bit dizzy when he inhales too deeply, and although he prides himself on his control, Harry's making it difficult to be rational right now.

"It happens love. I know it's a bit tricky, but you've got time if you get home now," Nick assures him, placing his hand gently on Harry's bouncing knee to still his restless motions.

" _Home_?" Harry gasps like he has spoken a foreign language. "I - I can't stay here?" he asks weakly.

Nick swallows heavily at Harry's question, telling himself that he doesn't understand the implications of what he's asking, even if he thinks that he should. He has no idea if Harry's doctor explained this to him in detail, or if he knows how his heat will affect alphas like Nick, but he should at least be vaguely informed that asking to stay means that he's also suggesting that Nick helps him through his heat.

But judging by the panicked look in Harry's eyes, that's not what he means. He's just scared, and he's always liked Nick's place better than his own for some reason that Nick has never understood, but he can't allow this. He may bend over backward for the younger man, but he won't let himself agree to this, it'll fuck everything up, even if Harry isn't aware of that.

"No, I'm sorry, but you've got to go home Harry," Nick states sternly, bringing his alpha tone into play again, knowing that Harry will be compelled to listen, especially in his current state. He feels shitty for manipulating him like that, but it's for his own good, and Harry will thank him for it once it's all over.

"Oh...okay," Harry mumbles quietly, his chest rising as he takes a shaky breath, "and you're sure it's starting?" he questions one last time, his wide green eyes gazing up at Nick like he holds all the answers to everything.

"I am," Nick nods, because that is one thing he does know. Harry's scent is growing stronger by the second, and it won't be long before he can feel the effects too. Nick hates to send him away when he looks so frightened, but the younger man will be fine.

Harry will be more comfortable in his own house, and Louis should be there to keep him company since they live together. He's an omega as well, so he'll know how to help Harry with this, or maybe he's made arrangements with Zayn. He's an alpha, which would be best, but he also has a girlfriend Nick thinks. He's slept with Harry before though, Nick remembers since Harry had given him a detailed description of his cock.

Either way, Harry probably made plans for this when he discovered he was an omega. It's not unusual for friends to help each other through a heat. Nick has done it for people before, and he's sure Harry's bandmates will be more than willing to assist him with this given how close they all are. That's what Harry needs, his _friends_ , not Nick who will muck this all up and most likely tell Harry everything if he spends his heat with him.

Nick wishes he could, he aches to offer Harry his home and himself in an effort to make him smile again as he finally gets up and begins gathering his things which he's impressively already scattered around a large portion of Nick's place, but he won't - he _can't_.

"Alright, I think I've got it all," Harry announces after an indeterminate amount of time has passed, during which Nick has barely moved. "I guess I'll call you when it's over." He poses it like a question, and Nick finally remembers how to control his limbs, crossing the room to where the omega is hovering in the entryway.

"Of course you can," Nick promises as he pulls Harry into a quick hug, actively trying not to inhale as he does so he won't be overwhelmed by his scent.

"I'm sorry for this, didn't mean to ruin the weekend," Harry whispers against Nick's neck.

"Haz, don't say that." Nick pulls away slowly, making sure to keep eye contact with Harry so he'll be able to see his sincerity. "This is nothing to apologize for, it's normal. In fact, it's probably better to get it over with now, that way it won't mess with your birthday and all."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry graces Nick with a small smile, "I'll talk to you soon then." He pulls away from Nick entirely as he speaks, most likely sensing his impatience to have him gone, which is the only time he's ever felt that.

Nick notices that Harry's wearing one of his jumpers as he does, his favorite one in fact, but he doesn't say anything about it, even if he should. If Harry chooses to invite another alpha over to spend his heat with him, they won't like it when they catch Nick's smell on him, but it's too late to remedy that now. Harry probably reeks of him after sleeping in his bed anyway, and if it's Zayn, he'll understand Nick thinks, so he lets it go.

Nick waves at Harry as he leaves, stepping into the car he must have called for himself while he was lost in his thoughts. Nick briefly feels a growl rise in his throat when a male steps out to greet him, jealousy clogging his veins as the driver helps Harry stow his bag in the vehicle.

Nick chides himself for his irrational emotions, because Harry isn't his. He bloody sent him away with the hopes that he'd spend his heat with someone else after all, but that doesn't stop him from wishing that he was.

~~~

Nick struggles to fall asleep that night, mostly because he can't stop thinking about Harry. He's resisted the urge to text him after he'd left, knowing that it'll just make his obsession with him worse, but even his dreams are all focused on the young omega, at least the ones he remembers. He wonders how Harry's doing, or who he has with him right now, and worst of all, what it would be like if Nick had let him stay here instead.

He tosses and turns as the different images assault him, his mind churning even when he manages to doze off, leaving him frustrated and stroppy when his phone starts ringing at some ungodly hour. Nick debates ignoring it, it's most likely something work-related after all. His friends know better than to call him this early, but when he sits up enough so he can catch the name on the screen, he grabs for the device so quickly he almost knocks it off his end table completely in the process.

Because it's Harry who's ringing him, which confuses Nick a bit, but he's too sleepy to question it. Harry's heat has to have started properly by now, and he knows that most omegas are a bit of a mess until a few days in, but Nick can never ignore a call from Harry, even if speaking with him while he's in the midst of his heat is an absolutely terrible idea.

"Haz?" Nick answers groggily, clearing his throat immediately after in the hopes of sounding a bit less like he hasn't left his bed yet.

"Nick," Harry whimpers, and _fuck_ \- Nick can literally feel his panic through the phone line, which should be impossible, but apparently it's not.

The hair on the back of Nick's neck rises as he fights back a growl. Harry sounds petrified, and his instincts are telling him to bare his teeth at whatever has caused his voice to carry such a tortured tone.

"What's wrong?" Nick barks out more harshly than he means to, but Harry's emotions are affecting his own, so much so that he finds himself tossing off the sheets and pacing around the room as he waits for his reply.

"I -" Harry cuts himself off with what might be a choked off cry, the distressed noise leaving Nick tugging at his hair roughly in frustration, an overwhelming feeling of helplessness coursing through his veins the longer Harry is silent, "I can't do this Nick, it _hurts_. I didn't think it would be so bad."

"It's okay popstar," Nick tried to soothe him, his muscles unwinding slightly when he realizes that it's just Harry's heat that's causing this. He should have assumed that from the start, but he'd been too frightened to form a logical thought.

Harry's probably going through a particularly intense wave right now, but he'll be okay, which lets Nick relax by a small margin. He's still concerned for him of course, but he can't think too hard about Harry's situation without getting himself worked up in the process.

"It's not stopping," Harry whines. He sounds so miserable that Nick is compelled to rush to his side and do everything he can to make him smile, but that's not a viable option this time.

"Just take a deep breath," he suggests when Harry's inhalations which he can hear over the line become choppy and frantic. "Who's with you love?" Nick coaxes Harry when he makes a quiet sniffling noise, another growl rising in his throat as he tries to resist the urge to give whoever is doing such a shit job of taking care of the younger man a piece of his mind. "You need to talk to them, not me."

It pains Nick to say that, but it's true. As much as he wishes that he was with Harry right now, _god_ \- he aches to be his alpha in all things, he's not.

"No one," Harry whispers. His voice is shaking so badly that Nick can barely understand him, in fact, he almost wishes he hadn't. He swears his stomach drops into his knees once he deciphers Harry's mumble, because omegas can't be left to fend for themselves during a heat, not for this long.

"What?" Nick all but shouts. He's sure he must have heard Harry wrong, he had to have known this would be so much easier with a partner, even if it's just a friend. Occasionally, omegas chose to go through their heats alone, but even then they have someone stop by periodically to make sure they eat and bathe and do all of the things that get forgotten in the rush of a heat. "What about Louis, or Zayn? Did you not call them?" Nick snaps, not that he's mad at Harry, but _fuck_ \- the thought of him suffering through a heat alone is making his insides twist unpleasantly and his head pound with worry.

"Zayn's at his mums for the weekend, and Louis is off with Eleanor in France I think," Harry explains slowly. He sounds almost guilty, like it's his fault this has happened, which it's not. Heats are unpredictable, especially first heats, but Nick had assumed that the boys would drop everything for Harry when he needed them, if he's even told them that is.

"What about Liam or Niall then?" Nick scrambles for an answer. Both of them are betas, but they could still assist him through this, and Harry can't be left on his own, not for the entirety of his heat.

"I don't want them," Harry cries suddenly. His unexpected outburst catches Nick off guard. The weak sobs he can faintly hear are making his eyes a bit wet as well, the pleading note in his voice breaking Nick's resolve entirely. "Please Nick, can you come? I'm so scared, I hate this."

" _Harry_..." Nick groans weakly, but he can't form the words he needs to. The smart thing to do would be to call Niall or Liam or any of the boys really, to tell them what's happened and to have one of them check up on Harry, but Nick knows he's not going to. "Okay, I'll be over soon, hang tight popstar."

Nick smacks himself in the forehead the moment Harry hangs up after pleading for him to hurry, because he's an idiot for agreeing to this. He can't deny Harry anything though, not when he's in distress, even if this might be the most foolish thing he's ever done.

But Nick can control himself, his instincts notwithstanding, he thinks he can care for Harry without having sex with him. It will be difficult of course, but not unmanageable. He'll just keep their contact to a minimum, he'll make sure Harry eats and sleeps during the lulls in his heats, and when the waves hit him, he'll force himself to stay away, or even better, he'll convince Harry to let someone else care for him that isn't so in love with him.

Harry might be more willing to listen to reason in person, and although his scent will drive Nick crazy, he is determined to talk some sense into him. That won't be easy, not with the way his body will react to Harry's heat, leaving him less than clearheaded when he'll need all his wits about him, but he won't take advantage of the younger man, especially not when he's this vulnerable.

Nick will get him calmed down, then have one of the boys take over, that's the best thing to do for everyone. He wants to take that position of course, apparently he has now, at least for a little while, but he isn't going to assume anything because of this. Harry's just confused, and hurting, and scared. If he'd wanted Nick to be the one to help him through his heat, he'd have asked earlier, not used him as a last resort, and Nick can't let himself crumble now when he's stayed strong for so long.

It will work out, somehow, Nick just has to keep his dick in his pants and remember that Harry doesn't really want him, and it will be fine - _maybe_.

~~~

Nick lets himself into Harry's home with the key he'd given him before he left on tour so he could water his cactus which he'd recently become obsessed with, knowing that Harry most likely won't be coherent enough to open the door on his own. Nick still isn't sure why Harry had asked that of him. He's certain he and Louis could have paid a housekeeper or something like that to watch the place while they were gone, but he hadn't questioned it at the time, and it's paying off now since Nick hadn't remembered to give the key back to him earlier.

Nick had taken longer to arrive than he meant to, but he'd spiraled into a bit of a panic after hanging up on Harry and somehow ended up at the nearby Tesco with the intention of picking up supplies for the omega, and also to gain some time to steel himself for what he's about to do. Harry seems unprepared for his heat anyway, and Nick isn't sure how long it'll be before he can leave him alone again, so he reasons with himself that he's only being logical by getting him some essentials he'll need to make it through the next few days.

Nick had gone a bit overboard with his purchases, which include bland food that Harry will be able to stomach, loads of Gatorade, and plastic disposable sheets as well as some pads which he had almost put back three times before deciding just to go for it despite the embarrassment he could feel burning at his cheeks when he approached the cashier station.

Nick isn't as terrified now as he was half an hour ago, but he's still nervous. Only his desire to care for Harry helps him to move his feet across the plush carpet, even though his head is telling him to run before it's too late. He can't leave Harry to suffer though, especially not when he's asked for his help, so he shifts the bags weighing down his arms as he makes his way inside without inhaling just yet, even if he'll have to breathe at some point.

"Haz?" Nick calls out as he walks through the kitchen.

Harry doesn't answer, but Nick thinks he hears him in the bedroom, so he quickly stores the drinks and food away, leaving the rest of the things sitting out, his lungs aching as he does so. Eventually, Nick has to draw in some air, and when he does, the smell almost brings him to his knees with the intensity of it.

Nick's been near omegas in heat before, but _fuck_ \- Harry's scent is divine, not to mention everywhere. He swears he feels it soaking into his bones, causing his head to swim and his cock to swell as the aroma permeates every one of his senses.

Nick has to take a moment to calm himself down, because he can't lose control around Harry, even if that's exactly what his instincts want him to do. He has to stay composed though, it'll help the both of them. As an alpha, his emotions will affect Harry, especially now that he's in heat, so he has to keep an iron grip on his self-control if he actually wants to be of any use.

'Harry?" Nick calls again when he's assured that his voice won't emit in a growl.

"In here," is Harry's faint reply, the miserable tone inspiring Nick to move quicker than he thought he was capable of doing.

Nick follows the sound of his voice toward his bedroom, but Harry isn't wrapped up in the duvet like he expects, although it's apparent by the rumpled sheets and the overwhelming smell of come and slick that he had been earlier. He resists the embarrassingly disgusting urge to press his face into the soiled fabric, instead, he forces his body to continue onward into the attached bathroom which is where he finally finds Harry.

Nick's heart clenches in his chest when his eyes land on the omega, an overpowering wave of protectiveness welling up inside of him as he observes Harry retching weakly into the toilet. He's by his side in the blink of an eye, pushing back Harry's matted curls gently, his skin all but singeing his hand as Harry presses into the touch blindly.

"You came," Harry croaks out weakly, a shiver wracking his limbs even though it's obvious that he's burning up. He's dressed only in his pants, and a sheen of sweat is coating his body, as well as an impressive layer of come which decorates his lower belly that Nick's doing his best to ignore.

"'Course I did popstar," Nick assures him. His stomach twists in empathy when Harry gags again, producing a weak trickle of bile that has Nick's previous panic returning at an even higher intensity. He tries his best not to let Harry catch onto his fear, he doesn't want to add to the negative emotions he can smell twisted alongside Harry's heat scent.

Nick hates seeing Harry in this condition, it's killing him to watch him suffer, even if a small part of him is glad he didn't walk in during the midst of a heavy wave of his heat. He knows that the omega is most likely just dehydrated and exhausted, but he should never have gotten to this state in the first place.

Nick should have made sure that Harry had someone looking after him before he made him leave, and in a way, it seems like this is his fault. Even if it wasn't, he wants to do everything in his power to fix this, which apparently includes placing himself in a very dangerous position that could potentially ruin their friendship if Nick slips up.

"I feel awful," Harry whimpers when his stomach seems to have settled, his head lolling backward until it's resting in the crook of Nick's shoulder. "No one told me it would be like this," he slurs, his torso contorting until he's nestled securely against Nick. The alpha can't tell if it's Harry's heat making him act this way or his usual need for comfort, but he doesn't pull away, not yet at least.

"It's usually not love, not when you've got someone with you. I wish you'd let me know you were alone earlier," Nick chides him gently, trying to keep his lower body angled away from Harry so he won't feel how much his scent is affecting him, which it _is_ , even though his concern for Harry is winning out over his arousal at the moment.

"I thought I'd be fine," Harry mumbles slowly. "I just assumed I'd be horny, not all of this...Louis did a shit job of describing it to me. I mean, I am horny, but mostly I just feel sick."

"Louis has probably never spent a heat by himself either," Nick points out, deciding to try and get Harry to his feet while he's vaguely coherent. "You want to get cleaned off? You'll feel better afterward."

"Mhmm," Harry hums in reply, his limbs wrapping around Nick's waist instead of stepping into the tub. "I'm so glad you're here," Harry almost purrs, leaving Nick's muscles tense and his cock aching as he tries to disentangle himself from the omega, which is much more of a challenge than it should be.

"Come on Harold, in you go," Nick groans as he eventually lifts Harry over the lip of the tub when he makes no effort to do it himself, to which Harry pouts and immediately holds his arms out for Nick.

"Want you with me," Harry speaks lowly when Nick doesn't move, his bottom lip pushing out visibly as he speaks.

"Haz..." Nick stutters. His heart is pounding in his chest so rapidly that Nick thinks his rib cage might shatter at any moment. This is what he was dreading when he agreed to this, but even though he'd been so sure he could resist Harry's charms, it's much more difficult than he had anticipated.

Harry's need is tearing Nick in two, he can sense how badly Harry wants him, even as sick as he is. He can see his cock pushing up against his soiled briefs, but he can't give in to temptation, he promised himself he wouldn't do this.

Harry doesn't want him anyway, not _really_. He's just searching for some relief, his heat is making him crave any alpha body that is near him, and even if Nick wishes he could ease his discomfort, he can't do it this way.

"Nick," Harry whimpers quietly, his glassy eyes locking onto Nick's desperately.

Harry's scent intensifies as he gazes pleading at Nick, pushing him to the limits as he turns his back, concentrating much more fiercely on the shower knobs than he needs to, making sure the water comes out cool since that will be more pleasant for Harry.

"Can you wash yourself for me?" Nick asks, making sure to keep his voice level and calm as does, and he's surprised by how well he manages it. Harry nods slowly, and although Nick knows his agreeance is mostly caused by his desire to please him since he's an alpha, he is glad that Harry is compiling easily, even if his mouth turns down as Nick goes to pull out the curtain so he can have some privacy.

"Are you leaving?" Harry blurts out suddenly, drawing Nick's gaze back to him which of course arrows toward his cock which is rising toward his stomach rapidly.

Nick has to resist the urge to roll over and prostrate himself before the omega when Harry sniffles slightly in spite of his arousal. He does need to get out of this room before he's tempted to join Harry in the spray, but he also wants to do whatever he asks of him, and it's apparent that Harry wants him to stay.

But Harry isn't himself, this is just his heat talking, and that reminder helps Nick steel his resolve. He has to do what's best for Harry, even if it's painful for the both of them. Things will be even worse if he gives in to his instincts and takes advantage of his best friend while he's incapable of making rational decisions.

"Yeah, going to make you something to eat, I'll just be in the other room," Nick tells him through gritted teeth, hoping his tone leaves no room for argument.

"Oh, okay," Harry tries to smile, but Nick can tell it's forced, especially when he wipes at his face roughly, "and you'll be there when I get out?"

"I will, promise."

And Nick means it too, he's not leaving, at least not until Harry has someone else here with him.

Nick heaves a sigh of relief when he manages to reach the bathroom door without another word from Harry, although a small part of his mind is pulling him back in the direction of the omega, begging him to throw caution to the wind and let whatever happens unfold, but he can't - he _won't_ , not with Harry.

Nick has to leave soon, he knows that. Dealing with Harry in this state is more difficult than he had predicted it would be, and he is afraid of what will happen if he's left alone with him for much longer. He debates calling one of the boys now while Harry's in the shower, that way he'll shorten his time here, but he doesn't want to do that without talking to Harry first. He seems to be coming out of a wave of his heat now, which means he'll probably be up for proper conversation soon, and Nick doesn't want to upset him by going behind his back even if it might be the smart thing to do.

So Nick makes himself vacate the bathroom once he sees Harry reach for the body wash, deciding to strip Harry's filthy sheets and put out some fresh ones so Harry doesn't have to bother with it. He immediately regrets his choice when the smell hits him anew, the scent of something that bears the faint traces of pineapples and sunshine and pure arousal filling his nostrils so strongly that he feels himself go a bit weak at the knees.

Nick presses on though, tossing the fabric onto the floor only to notice that Harry hasn't put down a rubber sheet. Nick thanks his own foresight that made him purchase one earlier, so he retrieves that from the kitchen as well as a fresh set of linens that he finds in the storage closest before returning to the bedroom.

Nick is struggling to get the fitted ends over the edge of Harry's mattress, his frustrated huffs filling his ears for the most part, but it isn't long before another sound reaches him that he is most definitely not the source of. He creeps toward the bathroom slowly, trying to listen if Harry is calling for him, or worse throwing up again, but neither of those are the case.

Now that Nick is closer, he can hear Harry touching himself through the door he'd left slightly ajar, which shouldn't be a surprise. He'd been hard when Nick left him after all, but he hadn't thought he'd have to listen to Harry's soft moans when he'd agreed to come over here.

Nick throws the new sheets on quickly, hastily tucking in the corners and gathering the soiled ones when he's finished. He almost trips over his feet in his hurry to put distance between himself and Harry as his groans get louder, leaving Nick's cock aching and his chest tight as he rushes toward the laundry room.

Nick tosses the sheets into the machine, pouring in some soap before flicking it on, hoping he's done it right since this model is a bit fancier than the one he owns, but _really_ \- that matter is much less pressing than other things, mainly his cock.

Nick can still smell Harry all over him, and even now that he is out of earshot, his brain is replaying his breathy pants over and over again. He hates himself for thinking it, but he finds himself picturing Harry in the shower, his large hand working his cock roughly, probably fingering himself as well, his knuckles drenched in his slick as well as the water from the spray - _fuck_.

Nick knows he shouldn't do this, but before he can stop himself, he's got his own cock out and he's bucking into his fist, the base of his dick already swelling slightly as his knot reacts to Harry's scent. He bites his lip to hold back the obscene noises that are clogging his throat, but a few quiet moans slip through as he runs his hand over his length, his imagination changing it into Harry's without his consent. Nick feels disgusting as he brings himself off to the thought of Harry touching him, his orgasm hitting him so quickly he'd be embarrassed about it if anyone knew, but he's considerably calmer once he's come.

He waits for his knot to retract a bit before he moves his hand away. He hadn't properly popped it, but this is the closest he's ever been to doing so without someone else present, proving how much Harry's scent is affecting him and how idiotic he is for remaining here even when it's clear he isn't entirely in control of himself.

Nick groans when he sees the mess he's made, using a towel sitting on top of a wicker basket full of hopefully dirty laundry to clean himself up the best he can. He pauses the washing machine before tossing the stained flannel in with Harry's sheets, praying that the omega never finds out what just went on in here.

He reasons with himself that it's probably a good thing he did this before he sees Harry again, that way he'll be more in control and less likely to come in his pants if Harry gets too close to him. It's not really something he can control anyway, even if he can stop himself from jumping Harry, his body is hardwired to fuck whenever he gets near an omega in heat, but Nick still feels guilty as he wanders into the kitchen and starts making Harry some toast after washing his hands thoroughly.

Nick smells Harry's arrival before he sees him, and when he looks over his shoulder, he spies Harry stumbling in with damp curls and a soft smile on his face when his gaze lands on Nick. He's dressed now, still in Nick's jumper from before. He's neglected trousers, but the top is long enough that it covers him to mid-thigh, which Nick is grateful for since his cock is already trying to regain interest in the situation.

"Hey," Harry mutters sheepishly when Nick doesn't say anything immediately.

"Hiya popstar," Nick replies softly, pushing a bottle of Gatorade into Harry's hand when he sits down at the table. "Make sure you drink all of that, toast will be done soon as well. I don't want to risk giving you anything heavier until your stomach calms down."

"I'm sorry for this," Harry speaks up when Nick moves away to find some butter, "I shouldn't have called you, I know you didn't want to come, but I'm really glad you did."

"Haz - _fucking hell_ , don't apologize," Nick stumbles over his words, not sure what to say to correct Harry's misconceptions. If he tells him how wrong he is, things will backfire on him just as badly as they would if he let himself sleep with Harry. "I'm just glad you're okay, we can talk more in a bit," Nick suggests, noticing Harry's wide yawn as he goes to hand him his meager meal. "Eat up and then we can nap yeah?"

Nick hovers as Harry munches slowly on the toast, keeping his eye on him to make sure he finishes everything while he wipes down counters that really don't need cleaning, but he wants to keep himself occupied, otherwise he'll probably entwine himself around Harry. His scent isn't as potent now, which means he's going through a lull in his heat, but he still smells divine. Nick wants to press his nose into his neck and hold him close and so many other things that he shouldn't be thinking about.

Nick eventually tires of pretending he's being useful and chooses to give Harry some space now that he's assured he's hydrating. He wanders into the living room, sprawling out on the comfortable sofa and flipping on the television. He settles on Love Island even though it's a rerun, but he can't be bothered to scan through the channels, not when his entire focus is still on Harry even though he can no longer see him.

Harry joins him not long after, and Nick can't help but stare as he pads into the room slowly. He's still clutching his mostly empty bottle of Gatorade, and he has his other arm wrapped around his stomach, bunching up Nick's jumper in the process. He looks so fucking endearing Nick has to stop his lips from twitching upward into a wide grin. Nick just loves him so much, and he feels lucky to be trusted with this softer, vulnerable version of Harry that he doesn't let the rest of the world in on.

Nick shouldn't be here right now though, Harry's scent reminds him of that. It's more manageable now, but _still_ \- Harry is in heat. Nick is risking everything he has with Harry by being near him in this state, so he knows he has to tell him that he can't stay much longer, even if it kills him in the process.

~~~

Nick isn't entirely sure what occurred once Harry sat down next to him on the sofa, but it wasn't the conversation he meant to have with the younger man, in fact, they hadn't really talked at all. Harry had seemed so worn out that he couldn't find the motivation to press him about finding someone else to help him through the remainder of his heat just yet, and now he's asleep on Nick's lap, his fingers curling against his thigh as his chest slowly rises and falls with his gentle exhales.

Judging by Harry's scent, Nick thinks he has two hours at most before the next wave of his heat hits him, which is when he has to be out of here, otherwise things will turn disastrous. He doesn't want to leave the omega alone though, and since he'll have to find someone else to take his place, it's probably best to wake him up now so they can discuss who he wants here before the clock runs out for the both of them.

That doesn't make it any easier for Nick though, especially when he glances down at Harry's face which is carrying a blissful expression that he is loathe to erase. He knows Harry will be upset with him for this, especially since his heat makes him want to cling to the nearest alpha and never let go, but hopefully he will thank him later.

Everything will go back to normal as soon as this has passed - at least, Nick _hopes_ it will. He's already been treading a very fine line trying to hide his emotions from Harry, and these past few hours have only made him fall even more in love with him. He'll manage though, he always does, and before he knows it, Harry will be off jetting around the world again and Nick will be left to try and stuff his affections into the furthest corner of his mind.

With that thought firmly implanted in his brain, Nick shifts to the left slightly, trying to scoot himself off the sofa so he can set out another drink for Harry before he gets him up, but apparently, the younger man isn't sleeping as deeply as he appeared to be. As soon as Nick frees himself, Harry sits up so suddenly he actually manages to startle the alpha.

"Are you leaving?" Harry asks the same question he'd posed earlier the second he reaches an upright position in an almost indecipherable mumble, his gaze tracking Nick's movements as he backs up a few steps.

"No," Nick responds instantly, his first instinct telling him to rush to reassure Harry that he's not going anywhere, "well - not _yet_ ," he forces himself to add since he knows it's cruel to keep leading Harry on. "Just going to grab you some more Gatorade."

"Oh," Harry nods as he lies back down. He sounds slightly worried still, but he doesn't ask Nick anything else, so he takes his chance and escapes to the kitchen before Harry speaks up again and he is forced to reiterate the fact that he needs to get going soon.

Nick takes his time picking what flavor of drink to give Harry, using the minutes away from him to recite what he has to say in his head over and over again, hoping the repetition will enforce his belief that he is doing the right thing. He knows he is, so he shouldn't need this mental pep talk, but the other side of him that is ruled by his animalistic nature is screaming at him to stay, to claim the omega as his own just like he's wanted to before he had even presented. It's so tempting to give in this time, although Nick prides himself on his control, but he's never desired anyone as much as he has Harry, which is exactly why he can't do this.

Harry is special, and he deserves the best of everything, which Nick doesn't think he can give him. There are so many better partners for the omega, people that can follow him around on tour or who are closer to his age. Nick knows that, so he won't press his advantage. Even if Harry actually wanted him for more than the relief he could bring him from his heat, he'll be sure to regret it eventually, and Nick can't live with being one of his mistakes.

Nick forces himself to return to the living room before Harry calls him out on how long he's taking, sitting down next to the omega who is now tucked into a ball in the corner of the sofa, placing the Gatorade on the end table where he can easily reach it if he wants any.

"So..." Nick's mouth dries out as soon as he starts his sentence, leaving him trailing off awkwardly when Harry turns to look at him with drowsy eyes. Nick's tempted to take a drink from the bottle he'd just gotten although it wasn't intended for him, but he decides against it. He licks his lips instead to get some more moisture back to them, his throat closing up every time he tries to continue. "How are you feeling?"

That's not what he had meant to ask, but it's as good of an opening statement as any. Nick tries to relax as Harry unwinds a bit so he can turn and face him, but in doing so, he takes a deep breath, which of course fills his nose with Harry's scent, leaving him even more worked up instead of calming him down.

"Okay for now I think, a bit achy, but not like before. It'll come back though, the doctor did tell me that it hits in waves."

"It does, yeah," Nick nods, "you probably have a few hours before the next round. Speaking of," he pauses, knowing he's going to have to rip this off like a plaster if he wants to get the words out, "I really shouldn't be here when that happens. I know you don't want me to leave, and I'd love to stay with you, but I'm an alpha, and when your heat intensifies, it's going to be very difficult for me to control myself. I can ring someone for you of course, I won't leave you to fend for yourself, but I -"

Harry starts crying before he can finish, halting his planned out speech in his tracks as his heart shrivels in his chest and his eyes begin to sting as well while he watches tears roll down the omega's cheeks. Nick feels like the worst person in the world just then, all good intentions aside. He'd hurt Harry, he'd made him _cry_ , and that is the last thing he ever wants to do.

"Haz, _fuck_ \- I'm sorry," he whispers, but Harry doesn't react to his apology, if anything, he only cries harder.

Nick's limbs start moving without permission from his brain, and before he knows it, he has Harry wrapped in his arms. The younger man nestles into Nick's hold immediately, pressing his face into his shoulder as his body is wracked with sobs. Nick isn't sure how to properly comfort him since he was the one to cause all of this in the first place, but this seems to be working, so he doesn't let go, even though smelling Harry from this close up is certainly a test in self-restraint. He begins petting at Harry's curls in an attempt to soothe him, and also himself since he still feels terrible. He's aware that omega's emotions are much more fragile while they are in heat, but he hadn't expected Harry to cry, and now he just wants him to stop.

After a few minutes pass, Harry seems to gain control of himself a bit, but he doesn't pull away from Nick even when his quiet sobs have eased. Nick lets him stay there, making sure to breathe through his mouth as much as he can, but even that isn't helping much with the omega in such close proximity to him.

Finally, Harry pulls back a bit, letting him see his puffy eyes that are now rimmed with red at the edges, which is akin to being stabbed in the chest for Nick. He never wants to cause Harry pain, in fact - he's trying to _protect_ him, but he doesn't know how to explain that to the younger man without revealing too much.

"I'm sorry," Harry chokes out before Nick can get his thoughts in order again, "I didn't mean to break down like that...it's just - I thought...but it doesn't matter, I was obviously wrong."

"Thought what?" Nick dares to ask, not understanding what Harry is referring to.

"I - _fuck_ ," Harry curses, his hands clenching at his sides as he meets the alpha's gaze, "I don't understand why you don't want me," Harry spits out with an edge to his tone that Nick has rarely heard it carry. "Henry told me you help other omegas through their heat all the time, so I don't get why you won't do that for me."

"Henry - _what_...Harry," Nick stumbles over his tongue. "I mean, I do that occasionally yes, but it's something that is discussed beforehand, and I haven't even offered that to anyone in ages. When the hell did Henry tell you that?"

"Well I was going to ask you if you were alright with it," Harry presses on, ignoring Nick's last question entirely, "but my heat sort of hit me unexpectedly if you remember."

"I - you were going to ask _me?_ " Nick stammers, the rest of whatever Harry said fading into white noise as he tries to let that concept sink in.

"I was yeah, but when you told me I had to leave earlier at your place, I lost my nerve," he shrugs sullenly. "Then you came over when I called. I know you were hesitant about it, but I assumed you knew what I was implying, so..."

" _No_ \- god, I came over to make sure you were okay," Nick backpedals, his mind reeling with this newfound information. He had simply thought that Harry was being naive asking his alpha friend over while in the midst of his heat, but _no_ \- apparently he had known exactly what he was doing and Nick was the one left in the dark. "You're my best friend, and you were so upset that there was no way I was going to ignore you, but I can't do this Harry, not with you."

Nick doesn't realize how bad that sounds until his statement hits the air, and by then it's too late to take it back. Harry actually flinches a bit at his words, his eyes brimming with tears again that the older man deserves this time.

"Wow, I didn't know I was so unappealing," Harry scoffs, his hurt bleeding through the angry tone that scorches Nick with its intensity.

"No, _fucking hell_ , that came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that," Nick groans as he resists the urge to smack himself.

"Oh I think you did," the omega snaps back, a bitten off sob following his terse rebuttal. Harry storms away seconds later, slamming the door of his bedroom behind him with a resounding bang.

Nick knows he's fucked up now, he's properly wounded Harry, and he can't think of how to fix this. He's never had the younger man's wrath turned on him, and _god_ \- it aches to know that Harry is furious with him, more so than any physical wound Nick has ever received.

Nick has to rectify his mistake if he ever wants his insides to stop twisting painfully, but he has no idea where to start. He can try to play off his meaning, to convince Harry that he'd been so shocked it had slipped out, but the omega knows him too well to believe that.

Harry might have caught him off guard with his confusing signals, but this isn't his fault. At least he's being honest with him now, while on the other hand, Nick has wound up hurting him instead of just telling him the whole truth.

_The truth_ \- that's what will mend this, or potentially shatter their friendship forever depending on Harry's reaction. Nick isn't sure what side the coin will fall on if he decides to toss it, but at this point, he's already tarnished his relationship with his best friend, so he doesn't have a lot left to lose.

Harry will understand Nick thinks, especially since he obviously wants him in some fashion, so now he just has to tell him straight out. That still seems like the most difficult task in the world, but it's better than having Harry think badly of him.

Nick bites the inside of his mouth fiercely, steeling himself for what he's about to do. The pain doesn't distract him from the enormity of this moment as much as he would like, but it's all he's got to cling onto. He knows he's being dramatic, but Harry means the world to him. He loves him more than anything, which is why he never wanted to tell him how deeply he cares for him.

He can't survive rejection, not from Harry, and _yes_ \- he'll heal eventually, but he won't be the same. He doesn't think the younger man knows how much power he holds over him, and that in itself is terrifying since Nick is used to being the one in charge.

It's now or never though, so he has to confess. A part of him knew this day would always come eventually, he'd just hoped it would be far in the future. Of course, Nick isn't fortunate enough to have things fall in his favor, but maybe, just _maybe_ , he'll get lucky and manage to salvage what he's worked so hard to build with Harry.

Nick steels himself for the absolute worst as he knocks on the door to Harry's room. His hand is shaking so badly he'd laugh at himself if his heart wasn't currently logged in his throat, preventing all form of sounds from escaping out of his mouth. For a moment, he thinks Harry isn't going to answer him. He can hear him sniffling softly inside, but he doesn't respond to the rap of his knuckles at all, and Nick isn't sure what to do now.

He knows Harry wants to be left alone, and if he had a choice, he'd wait until his heat was over to explain the reasons for his statement. Harry will be less volatile without the extra hormones clogging his brain and Nick won't be as distracted by the omega's scent, but it might be too late by then, so he has to act now.

"Haz...can I come in?" Nick finally forces himself to ask, his voice quavering almost as badly as his muscles when he speaks his request.

"Why?" Harry eventually replies, his tone reeking of hurt and betrayal which leaves the alpha wanting to double over in agony when he hears the pain in his voice.

"Because we need to have a proper conversation, I've not been entirely honest with you, and I think you deserve the truth."

"About what?" Harry responds warily. He sounds closer this time, which leads Nick to believe that he has moved in the direction of the wood barrier which is separating the two of them.

"Everything really," Nick sighs deeply, "but mostly about us."

Nick waits for what seems like years before he hears the door creak open, revealing Harry's ruddy face and watery eyes for his perusal. Nick tries to keep his expression as neutral as possible, but he's sure some of his internal distress is showing on his features. He hopes that Harry understands that it's killing him to have put the younger man in this state, and that he would never purposely wound him, but he honestly has no idea what's going through the omega's mind right now.

"I don't know why you're still here," Harry speaks up before Nick can get a word in edgewise. "You wanted to leave, so go. I'll be fine on my own, I won't bother you again, I promise."

"Harry - _no_ , just listen to me for a second yeah?" Nick pleads. He swallows thickly in an attempt to force his internal organs back down into his stomach, refusing to let his fear barricade his feelings for Harry from emerging this time. "That's not what I want. In fact, I'd like nothing more than to stay here with you for as long as you'll have me, but this is something entirely new to me. You're not just another omega, or even a friend, and if I sleep with you, I won't be able to view you that way anymore. You're special to me, and I - as much as I want to help you through your heat, I don't think you are aware of what you're asking me to do, or how much it is going to affect me if I agree to this."

"What are you saying Nick?" Harry questions softly, his eyes blinking slowly as he stares at him with a penetrating gaze that contains none of the anger it had moments earlier.

"I'm saying that I'm in love with you," Nick admits, and as terrifying as it is to speak those words aloud, it's refreshing too, and he feels lighter once they hit the open air. "I have been for a while, so if I do this, I won't be able to pretend I'm not, and I can't risk losing your friendship. I've already fucked that up, but hopefully not too badly. You mean the world to me, and I just - I care for you too much to be able to act like this is a meaningless fuck."

" _Nick_..." Harry gasps, but Nick speaks over him before he can finish his sentence.

"So that's why I said what I did earlier. I didn't want to be honest with you because I was afraid that I would scare you off, but I never meant to hurt you either. So if you want, I'll go and we can pretend this never happened, or -"

Nick is cut off by the unexpected sound of Harry laughing, and although his giggles are a bit wet from his previous tears, they are most definitely a sound of mirth. Nick usually likes when people laugh at him, he enjoys being considered funny, but he's not used to it happening when he's barring his heart and soul to his best friend, so he is a bit suprised to say the least.

"You idiot," Harry wheezes in between his chuckles, leaving Nick even more confused than he had been previously.

"What are you on about Styles?" Nick asks when Harry continues chuckling, crossing his arms over his chest in what is supposed to be a stern manner, although he can feel a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. Harry's laugh is quite infectious after all.

"Do you honestly not know that I've been smitten with you since practically the day I met you?" Harry chokes out as if he's telling a joke, but Nick doesn't think he's kidding this time. It does seem a bit surreal though, so he doesn't respond in case he destroys the moment. "Why did you think I asked you here? If I just wanted sex, I could have phoned anyone, but that's not what I'm after, I want _you_ Nick."

"You're serious?" Nick all but wheezes much to his embarrassment, but he can't really think of what else to say in response, and it does get his point across if in an ineloquent fashion.

"Of course, did you really not know?"

"I - I mean, I didn't, _no_. How long - I...why didn't you say anything?"

"Probably for the same reason that you didn't," Harry shrugs. "I was scared you didn't feel the same, and I thought my actions spoke for themselves. I mean, I practically lived at your house and spent all my free time with you, I assumed that was a good enough hint on its own."

"I - well, I thought you did that with all of your friends," Nick answers numbly, his brain firing rapidly as it tries to process what's happening. Harry isn't upset anymore, or disgusted with his affections - _no_ , he's returning them, and despite all of the scenarios he had played out in his head beforehand, this had not been one of them.

"Nick," Harry speaks up, his firm tone breaking through Nick's frantic thoughts, "I'm in love with you okay? I'm absolutely mad for you, and if you feel the same, I'd really like you to stay with me for the rest of my heat, and as long as you'd like after that."

"I - yeah, I'd like that," Nick stammers dumbly. He's still not fully processing this situation, but Harry is asking him to stay, Harry _loves_ him, or so he says, but a part of Nick is still afraid that it's only his alpha nature that is causing Harry to declare such things. "It's not just because I'm an alpha right?" Nick blurts out. "I mean - that's fine if it is, but just..."

"Nick, calm down yeah?" Harry soothes him. "I've been gone for you since before I even knew I was an omega, so no, it's not. There's always been something about you, and I assumed you were out of my reach, but...you're here, and I need you, so please stay?"

Nick chokes back a snort at that, because honestly, if anyone is out of his reach, it's Harry, but apparently the omega is somehow convinced it is the opposite, which is both hilarious and endearing all at once.

"Okay, I will," Nick promises once he's stamped down his sudden burst of mirth. He can sense the sincerity in Harry's tone, and he's going to trust him. Just because the younger man is in heat doesn't mean he's completely addled, and Nick has to place faith in his words if they want this to work out.

"And you aren't just saying this to make me feel better are you?" the omega flips his line of questioning around on him as Nick tries to come to terms with the fact that Harry actually likes him back. "If you don't, it's perfectly alright, but just...it's always been you Nick. I don't know why, but from the first day I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I still can't even now."

Nick gasps aloud at Harry's statement, his words hitting him like a punch in the gut, but in a good way, if that is even possible. Nick just can't believe this is happening, and he's terrified beyond belief, but also so ecstatic that he feels like he should be visibly glowing with joy. Harry loves him, or he thinks he does. Nick is almost inclined to talk Harry out of this, to explain why they would never work, but when Harry peers up at him with a look that is practically oozing adoration, he realizes that doing so might be the stupidest thing he's ever attempted.

And now that Nick is looking back on past events, he can vaguely see signs that Harry is in fact in love with him. He'd brushed them off as the younger man's affection nature, but there are certain actions and scenarios that point to his deeper feelings that he had previously ignored. Harry is almost always with him unless he's gone that is. When he comes back to London, he usually pops over to Nick's first thing before going to his own house, and he stays as long as possible as well. Even when he is away, Harry keeps in contact with him constantly, which might not seem like all that much, but it must be hard to find time to chat while performing every other night.

If anyone else had behaved that way toward him, Nick would have instantly suspected that they were interested in him, but this is _Harry_. He's so sweet to everyone that Nick was certain that he was just one of many people who received this treatment, but now he's beginning to look at their friendship without blinders on, allowing him to spot numerous moments where it should have been obvious that Harry fancied him.

"I love you Haz, promise, I wouldn't kid about this," Nick answers after a long stretch of silence. His heart is racing in his chest and he sort of feels like crying when Harry beams up at him as if he's just given him everything he's ever wanted, but he manages to hold himself together for the most part, at least externally.

He still can't convince himself that this is happening, but he also knows it has to be. He's not asleep, a quick pinch determines that, and no dream has ever been this vivid anyway. This isn't a fantasy his mind has concocted up to torture him. Harry is in front of him, smelling more divine than ever, and now Nick has no reason to hold himself back. He's still a bit shell-shocked, and he knows they need to talk more later, but right now, Harry is stepping closer to him with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, so Nick does what he's been longing to for ages and kisses him.

Everything else can wait until later, but for now, the pressure of Harry's lips against his is all he wants to focus on, that and the way his body seems to fit perfectly against his. Harry melts into him when Nick wraps his arms around his frame, holding him close as their mouths chase each other and their tongues stroke together gently. Nick isn't quite sure if this is real or not, but it doesn't matter, because this is the best moment of his life by far, and he's going to extend it for as long as he can before reality comes crashing back down on his head again.

Their kiss starts out soft and sweet, but soon enough, Harry is licking into Nick's mouth eagerly. He groans against their conjoined lips when Nick reciprocates his actions, his fingers digging into Nick's side as he presses up against him harshly.

"You smell so good right now," Harry mutters quietly when he has to pull back to take a proper breath. Nick could say the same about him, but he's temporarily forgotten how to form words. "Fuck, I can't believe this is actually happening."

Nick tries to reply with something along the lines of _"me either,"_ but then Harry is kissing him again, stealing his voice along with his oxygen as he surges into his mouth. Harry all but sags into Nick's chest when he begins running his fingers through his hair as they continue to kiss, a soft whimper escaping from his throat that has Nick's cock swelling so rapidly in his jeans it's almost painful.

"You okay?" Nick asks when Harry breaks away from his lips again. They're both panting heavily by this point, and the omega's expression appears almost frantic for lack of a better term, so Nick has to make sure he hasn't done something wrong.

"Yeah...uh - _fuck_ , I think it's coming back Nick," Harry admits quietly, his hands clenching into fists at his side as he visibly tries to control himself. "God it hurts," he whines. Nick snaps to attention at his words. He understands Harry's meaning instantly, and he knows his heat is taking over again, causing him to crave a knot so strongly that every moment he isn't joined with an alpha is agony to him.

Nick is currently in the midst of a major existential crisis concerning the fact that Harry wants him at all, but when he hears the younger man's stricken tone, all of his worries and confusion evaporate instantly. He still isn't certain what this is, or how long it will last, but for now, Harry is his omega, and he has to take care of him.

"I've got you love, it'll be okay," Nick promises as he strokes across Harry's flushed cheek gently, trying to soothe him with his touch although it's probably only working him up more.

"I just want this to be over, I hate it," Harry groans. Nick can tell he's starting to overheat already, so he helps him out of his - well _Nick's_ jumper, tossing it onto the ground once the omega's curls are free of it.

"It'll get better. I'm with you this time, and if you want, I'll make it easier on you."

"Please, I need you so much Nick," Harry exhales shakily, his nails digging into Nick's arm as if he's afraid he will disappear if he loosens his grip. "Never wanted anyone so much in my life."

"I'm here," Nick reiterates, knowing that it's what Harry needs to hear, and he also sort of needs to say it aloud to let that fact sink in for himself. "Let's go to your bedroom."

Nick tries his best to hide his tremors when Harry nods eagerly. He's still nervous about this, because _yes_ \- Harry says he has feelings for him, but Nick isn't sure what that means to the omega. Nick knows he's gone for Harry, and even if he ever does find someone else, the younger man will always own a piece of his heart.

The same might not apply to Harry though. Nick doesn't think badly of him of course, but he seems to become smitten easily only to lose his affections for said person just as quickly. He had a fling with Louis, and then Zayn, as well as quite a few others, but they never lasted long, and Nick has the terrible feeling that he's destined to be one of the many people that Harry drops without a second thought.

He knows Harry won't purposely hurt him though, and hopefully they will still remain friends no matter how this turns out. It's too late for Nick to withdraw from this situation either way. He refuses to leave Harry like this, and he swore to him he'd stay, so he'll just have to deal with whatever comes when it happens. Presently, Harry has to be his main priority. He's hurting, and he needs Nick's help to get through his heat as easily as possible. The alpha can't get caught up in his head, or lose himself in the fears of the future, because Harry needs him _now_ , and that is all that matters.

Nick lies Harry back onto his mattress when they reach the edge of it, letting him steal kisses from him as they shift into a horizontal position. He groans under his breath when he feels Harry's cock brushing against his stomach, his own dick twitching at the hot pressure of the omega's hard length.

Sweat is already coating Harry's skin when Nick begins running his fingers down his arms gently, trying to get him to relax before things progress any further. It's a difficult task, especially with the next wave of his heat bearing down on him, but Nick has done this before, and he knows how to take care of an omega, although he's yet to be as emotionally involved as he is currently.

"Tell me one more time that you want this," Nick speaks without realizing that he's opened his mouth. His fears are still pressing down on him even now with Harry spread out and practically naked before him. It's just so hard to believe that the omega would willingly choose him out of everyone in the world, and Nick needs to audibly hear it again before he can allow himself to do this without any guilt nipping at his heels.

"Nick," Harry exhales deeply as he grabs Nick by his chin, forcing him to look directly into his eyes, "there is no one else I'd rather have with me right now. I love you, and I'm so glad you're here."

"I love you too, so fucking much," Nick says just as Harry leans up to kiss him, his lips twitching into a grin even when the omega slips his tongue in between them.

"Good," Harry smirks cheekily when Nick backs away so he can remove his top, "now you can please fuck me, and also, thanks for changing my sheets."

"Ah, so you did notice," Nick chuckles hoarsely, Harry's forward question followed by his rapid change in subject leaves him reeling slightly as he tries to decide if he's more aroused or amused, but for the moment, he chooses to focus on the latter.

"Of course I did, but I was quite miffed with you when I first saw them. Would be a bit silly of me to storm off then make a remark about my clean linens straight after."

"Eh, not too odd for you really, but I'm glad you aren't upset with me anymore," Nick admits in a lighthearted tone that belays how serious his statement is. Those few minutes had been some of the worst of his life, and he doesn't want to experience that ever again. This on the other hand, he could get used to.

"Well I will be very cross if I don't come soon," Harry pouts. His blunt sentence has Nick spurting out a laugh, his chest heaving as he tries not to choke, which of course fills his lungs with even more of Harry's scent that is becoming stronger by the minute.

"You will, I am going to take care of you," Nick promises, his jovial mood transforming into a more serious one as his entire attention becomes focused on nothing besides Harry.

Harry's completely unclothed now minus his pants which are soaked with his slick and clinging tightly to his straining cock. Nick attempts to hold his breath as he removes them, but the overwhelming aroma of Harry's arousal still hits him like a slap in the face when the omega is finally fully bare before him.

"God Haz," Nick heaves out, "you're gorgeous."

He means it too - _fuck_ , he's never met anyone as pretty as Harry, and he doubts he will. Harry's randomly tattooed torso is rising and falling rapidly as Nick observes him. A faint blush tints his cheeks, and he almost looks angelic besides his cock which is swollen and leaking across his stomach and the slick which is dampening his thighs.

His dick is bigger than Nick thought it would be, even though he had seen Harry's ridiculous excuse of a nude photo as well as a few brief flashes of various parts of him when he'd forgotten to dress himself while staying at his place, but viewing him in person is an entirely different experience. Nick never thought he'd get to witness this, and he's a bit awestruck if he's being honest with himself.

Nick can't help but lean down, sucking just the head of the omega's dick into his mouth, knowing that Harry needs to come at least a few times before he knots him or else he'll become impatient for more before Nick is ready to give it to him. Harry cries out so loudly that Nick is sure that half of London hears him when he swallows heavily around him, his torso arching off the bed as he shoves himself down Nick's throat with a sudden thrust of his hips.

Nick typically dislikes it when omegas are pushy. He prefers to be in control, especially in the bedroom, but this is _Harry_. He can fuck his mouth all he wants and Nick will thank him for it, which is a bit pathetic, but that word sums him up perfectly when he's around Harry.

Harry comes within a minute, which Nick has expected, so he swallows it all easily, keeping suction around his length until his muscles unwind slightly and his body sags back against the bed. Nick crawls up the expanse of his toned chest until he can see his face, wiping his mouth briefly before he leans in so he can push the omega's matted curls off his damp forehead.

"God, more Nick - _please_?" Harry pants once he makes eye contact with him. His cock is still hard between them, and Nick knows that he will most like come three or four times before he's satiated, but he doesn't want to completely overwhelm him straight away either.

"You'll get it, just be patient," he orders gently. Harry nods instantly, his instinctual need to please his alpha overcoming everything, even his arousal. "You trust me yeah?"

"I do, more than anyone," Harry answers instantly.

That assurance allows the final barrier Nick's built up in his head to shatter completely, and for the moment at least, he lets himself believe in everything that Harry has told him. He knows that letting his defenses fall to such an extent will most likely end with him getting hurt down the road, but he will deal with that when it comes.

For now, he's got everything he's dreamed of, which is _Harry_. He loves him so much, and now he's here with him, naked and desperate and looking to Nick for relief, which has the alpha feeling like the luckiest man alive. He hasn't said it aloud yet, or even in his head, but he's mostly convinced that Harry is his mate. He has to be really, it's the only explanation for the way Nick feels about him, for the pull that has drawn him to the young omega ever since he met him. He has no idea if Harry feels the same, but at least he will always have this sliver of time with the person who means more to him than anyone in the world, even if things don't work out in the end.

"Nick...I want to see you," Harry pants when he's fully recovered from his orgasm, his long fingered hand pawing at Nick's clothing without actually doing anything to remove them.

Nick glances down at himself briefly and is almost surprised when he ascertains that he is still fully clothed, but he's been so centered on Harry that he hasn't had time to think about his own needs. In a way, he's reluctant to bare himself to the omega. He looks nothing like him, he's not nearly as toned or smooth of skin, and he fears that when Harry sees him naked, he'll change his mind on this entire thing, even though that's ridiculous.

So Nick meets Harry halfway and takes off his shirt. If his pants go, he'll be too tempted to get straight to knotting him. His cock is already pulsing heavily in his jeans, and he needs the layer of fabric to prevent himself from losing the slim amount of self-control he's managed to maintain so far.

"Sorry, probably not what you're used to," Nick laughs halfheartedly. He hates his insecurities for ruining this moment, but when comparing himself to the people he knows Harry has been with, he is very aware that he's a small flicker next to their shine.

"Shut up..." the omega all but moans, and unless Nick is mistaken, he's staring at him in much the same manner that he assumes he's been looking at Harry at for the past however long they've been in this position. "You're fit... _god_ , is it weird that I sort of want to bite you, because I do."

"Probably best to fight that urge," Nick tries to joke, but it comes out as more of a wheeze instead. Harry has to know what his desire means, that only mated pairs physically mark themselves with bites, but he's too scared to actually ask. He changes the subject deftly instead by petting at the inside of Harry's thighs, causing them to part instinctually in the process.

"Oh fuck me," Harry groans, his eyes slipping closed as his hips twitch upward on their own accord. "Nick...I need... _god_ , I feel so empty."

"I've got you love, just let me see if you're open enough," Nick murmurs, continuing to drag his fingers through the slick that's coating Harry's skin, occasionally brushing across his hole with the tip of his thumb. When Harry starts to whine at a high pitched volume, Nick slips two fingers inside of him easily. The younger man's body greedily sucks him in, somehow opening up and clutching around him all at once in the way that only omegas can do.

Nick swears he could come in his pants from this feeling, it's just so intense, especially with Harry. His scent is filling the entire room by this point, leaving the alpha bursting with desire and aching to sink his cock inside of his omega's tight heat, but he manages to keep himself together for just a little bit longer.

Instead, he crooks his fingers in and down, trying to find the spot that he knows will drive Harry insane. When the younger man cries out and digs his heels into the mattress, he knows he has succeeded. He makes sure to apply constant pressure to Harry's prostate as he leans over just far enough so he can capture his lips in another searing kiss.

"Nick..." Harry pants against Nick's mouth as he rubs circles over the tender nerves inside of him, "I - gonna come, can I please come?" Nick can't deny that hearing Harry ask his permission is one of the hottest things he's ever experienced, and his cock seems to agree judging by the way it twitches heavily against his thigh. Nick manages to nod dumbly, whispering a soft yes moments later.

Harry responds instantly, his muscles clamping down on Nick's fingers as his cock spurts across his bare stomach, a satisfied moan escaping his throat as he chases the pressure on his spot with rapid movements of his torso which drag out his orgasm for even longer, leaving him breathless and panting when it's finally over.

"Fucking hell Haz," Nick whimpers when Harry's teeth graze against his neck. He hadn't even noticed that the omega had put his head in the crook of his shoulder until just now, and although he knows he should push him away, he doesn't. A part of him wants Harry to bite him, to claim him, only so he can do the same. His alpha nature is encouraging him to pin the omega down, to make him his own before it's too late to take the chance, and _god_ \- it's so hard not to act on the impulsive desire.

He can't though, not without them having a proper discussion. Despite Harry's previous words, Nick has his doubts over the younger man's declarations, and he knows this could easily fall apart the second Harry leaves again, if not earlier, but a bite is much more permanent than that. Even once the broken skin has faded, the mating bond remains for years, sometimes forever, and Nick has already put himself enough at risk as it is without taking that final step.

"You smell so good," Harry repeats when the alpha doesn't say anything else. Much to Nick's relief, he stops nipping at him and simply buries his nose against his skin instead, "like you and me and sex. I love it."

"Could say the same about you," Nick chuckles, although he isn't joking. Harry's scent is undoubtedly his favorite thing in the world, besides the omega himself that is, and he can't get enough of it even though the air around him is completely saturated with his aroma.

"Oh god..." Harry groans hoarsely when he shifts his lower body, his hips pushing back on Nick's fingers which he continues pressing into Harry's wet heat without any conscience though on his part. "Nick...I - I need, please..."

Harry trails off into another moan, his body collapsing back onto the bed as if he's lost the strength to keep himself upright for any longer. Nick bends over so that he is as close to him as he can be without crushing him, twisting his hand deftly in an effort to wring one more orgasm out of the omega before he knots him.

Nick can't seem to stop staring at Harry's face, even when he begins rutting against Nick's thigh, brushing his cock constantly in the process. He's just _enamoring_ really, that's the only word the alpha can think of to describe it. He tries his best to memorize the way Harry's face scrunches up when he hits his spot, and how swollen his lips are so he can have this image locked in his memory forever.

Harry comes again within minutes, and the obscene sounds he makes as he does so actually has Nick's knot swelling slightly in response. The alpha slips his fingers out of Harry once his muscles begin to loosen, taking advantage of the omega's momentary bliss so he can remove his trousers and pants.

Harry can't wait for a knot much longer, and honestly, neither can Nick. A part of his mind is still in panic mode, because as mad as he is for the younger man right now, he knows he'll never be able to move on from him after they take this step, but his instincts and his heart which are screaming at him that Harry is the only thing that matters are drowning out the bitter voice bouncing around in his skull.

"Holy fuck, you're big," Harry gasps when Nick finally undresses completely. His blown out pupils immediately train on Nick's cock as he wraps one large hand around it, tearing a satisfied groan out of Nick's throat that somehow also causes the omega to repeat the sound. "Want you in me - need your knot."

"Yeah - oh shit," Nick inhales suddenly, his arousal pausing as he realizes that he's forgotten one very important detail. "Harry...can you get pregnant?" Nick can't believe that he hasn't asked this earlier, but at least he has remembered before it was too late. Not all male omegas can reproduce, but the odds are usually fifty/fifty, and the last thing Nick wants to do is knock Harry up.

"Not sure, they say I've got all the bits, but they aren't certain if they work properly. Don't worry though, I'm prepared," Harry smirks cheekily as he rolls over so he can reach his end table, giving Nick a fantastic view of his arse in the process.

Nick can't help but laugh when Harry returns with a box of condoms he'd produced from the drawer. He's both thankful and a bit surprised by his foresight since he hadn't seemed at all prepared for his heat otherwise. He'd even got the right kind too, the ones that expand with a knot and are made to hold the large amounts of come that only happens during a heat.

"So you buy this and not rubber sheets?" Nick asks when Harry shoots him a proud smile while opening one of the wrappers.

"Um...didn't buy them actually, Zayn gave them to when I told him I was going to ask you to spend my heat with me," Harry admits with a blush. Nick tries to say something in response, maybe along the lines of _"you told Zayn this?" or "who else knows and why was I the last to find out?"_ but then the omega begins rolling the condom over his length, and the power to form words is briefly lost on him. "Can I ride you?" Harry questions eagerly, his cock literally fattening up as he voices his request.

"Uh..."Nick stammers, his tongue tying itself into knots as he tries not to come on the spot. "I'd love to take you up on that, but it's really not the best position for knotting," he manages to explain even with the omega's hungry eyes gazing at him needily.

Harry actually pouts at him in a manner that is both adorable and hysterical and somehow also attractive all at once. Nick isn't sure if he wants to giggle or pin Harry down to the bed so he can kiss him senselessly. He decides on the second option since the younger man has already started touching himself again almost absentmindedly, and his own cock is begging for some contact as well now that it has lost Harry's attention.

Harry melts against his mouth, his legs parting wide so Nick can slot himself in between them as they kiss like it's the last chance they'll ever have to do this. Nick lets himself drink in Harry's taste, surrendering completely to his inner alpha as Harry nips at his lip eagerly. The younger man makes a desperate noise when the head of Nick's cock brushes against his slick soaked hole, and although he'd just argued against improper knotting positions, he lets Harry push down onto him. Nick helps him out by guiding himself inside when the omega fails to get the right angle, and when they finally succeed, a ragged moan fills his throat as Harry's body eagerly allows his entrance.

" _Oh god_ ," Harry whimpers, sounding completely awestruck as he takes in the entirety of Nick's length. "Fuck me," he pleads hoarsely.

And Nick does, he pushes Harry back until he's resting against the pillows before snapping his hips upward at a steady pace. The omega is so wet, Nick meets with almost no resistance, but he's still tight too, his muscles fluttering around him rapidly when Harry cries out and rakes his nails down his back, his mouth falling open obscenely as Nick takes him apart as well as himself in the process.

Harry keeps begging for more no matter what Nick gives him, even after he comes again suddenly, coating the both of their stomachs in another layer of sticky liquid. That only seems to make him even more desperate. His endless pleas fuel Nick on, inspiring him to draw Harry into his lap instead so he can deepen his thrusts.

"I've got you," Nick promises as Harry shakes in his hold, his fingers running gently over his curls in an odd parallel to the roughness of the rest of their movements.

Nick suddenly feels the overwhelming urge to bite Harry as well when the younger man comes almost immediately following his words, his teeth actually ache with the desire to mark the omega as his own. If Nick needed any more proof that Harry is indeed his mate, this is it. He's never felt this with another omega before, and he's been with a fair few, but it's always been Harry for him, and it always will be.

Nick resists though, they still aren't ready for that step, if they ever will be. He focuses instead on the hot puffs of air Harry is exhaling against his skin and the feeling of his knot swelling in preparation for his own orgasm.

" _Nick_...knot me, fuck - I need it so much," Harry chokes out, and as if his permission was all that Nick was waiting for, he breaks just then.

His vision goes fuzzy when his knot expands completely, locking them into place as he spills heavily into the condom. He feels his orgasm in every one of his nerve endings, he swears even his eyelashes tingle as he clutches Harry tightly to him while moving his hips as much as he can without shifting them too roughly.

Harry's moan fills his ears as he continues to empty himself. It sounds as if it is torn from the bottom of his toes and slowly dragged out of his lips. Nick feels the omega come too, both from inside and out, the clenching of his muscles and his cries of ecstacy drawing out his own pleasure until the alpha thinks he might actually pass out from the intensity of it all.

And along with the physical sensations coursing through his bloodstream, Nick is struck with a fierce surge of love for the omega in his arms. He may not think he's good enough for him, and he has no idea how long this will last, but he's going to fight for him now, that much Nick is certain of.

Harry is his everything, his best friend, the love of his life, and his mate. Nick can't lose this, not after experiencing what he's always assumed would be impossible for him to obtain, and for the first time, he is confident that they can make this work somehow. They have to, the universe wouldn't have paired them together otherwise unless they were destined to be together, at least Nick hopes it isn't that cruel to snatch Harry away from him after giving him a taste of everything he's ever wanted.

Even as Nick feels like he's lost touch with reality thanks to the pleasure that's pulsating through every inch of his body, he makes sure to keep a firm grip on Harry so he won't slip out of his lap. This is really not the best position for them to be in, from behind is usually how Nick fucks when he knows he's going to knot, that way they can lie down comfortably without the risk of tearing, but it's too late to remedy that now. In a way, Nick sort of likes how they've ended up. It lets him see Harry's face when his vision finally focuses again, or some of it since his curls are blocking a large majority of his features.

"Harry," Nick whispers when he remembers how to speak again. He gently pushes his hair back so it is no longer separating them, keeping his other hand securely wrapped around Harry's waist. "You alright love?" he asks in a bit of a croak.

Harry doesn't speak at first, he just inhales shakily, which causes a small rush of fear to flair in Nick's stomach. He's aware that sometimes, especially during their first heat, omegas can actually react negatively to being knotted. It's what their body craves, and they are made to take it, but it is an overpowering sensation that can border on too much, or so Nick has been told, but before he can truly panic, Harry grins dopily, his dimples popping out as he rocks back against Nick slowly, his smile only growing with his movements.

"I feel _amazing_ ," Harry mumbles lowly, punctuating his sentence with a few soft moans when he finds a way to shift slightly on Nick's cock without tugging on his knot too much. "I came so hard I think I felt it in my soul." Nick burst into a fight of laughter at his statement. The sincere tone of Harry's words leaves him in hysterics, which sequentially moves the younger man and causes Nick's cock to pulse inside of him, ending with him groaning softly.

"If you keep wriggling around my knot is never going to go down," Nick heaves, not that he really wants Harry to stop, but he honestly doesn't think the swelling has lessened at all.

"Good, want you to stay inside me forever," Harry mutters as he wraps his long legs around Nick clumsily, using the added leverage to work himself on his cock as much as he can.

"As lovely as that sounds, I think that would make your life a bit difficult. Imagine playing a show like that, it's just not practical," Nick chokes out as pleasure continues to ripple through him from the point where he and Harry are connected.

"We could work it out," Harry replies without ceasing his motions at all. "You could sit on the sofa, and I'd just be in your lap the whole time," he suggests so solemnly that Nick almost believes he would do it if he got the chance.

"Have to hide me under a blanket or something, pretend I'm just an oddly human shaped pillow."

"Why?" Harry questions. When he actually stops rocking for a moment, Nick realizes that at least in this, he's being completely serious.

" _Um_...so no one would see me?" Nick answers casually, or at least he tries too.

He feels stupid for bringing up this subject in the first place, and now he sort of wishes he could take it back. He doesn't want to think about having to obscure their relationship, or Harry leaving, because he will, that's the only thing Nick is certain of. He knows what will happen when Harry goes too, or he assumes he does. As much as the younger man seems to care for him, Nick is aware that whatever bond they've made today will fall apart the second Harry meets another pretty boy or girl, but he'd rather not focus on that right now.

"Don't like that plan, I'd let everyone see you." Harry sounds so sincere that Nick gets a bit choked up at his naive sentiment, but it's hard to properly process his emotions when the omega is still clenching around his sensitive knot.

Nick wonders if Harry means his words in the way he wants him to. He had always sort of assumed that if by some miracle he ever got with the younger man, they'd have to hide the fact that they were together. Nick is thrown enough shit as it is just for being Harry's friend, and he can't imagine the backlash if it got out that they were romantically involved. Not that he really cares, he'd take all the insults and rude comments in the world if it meant that Harry was his. It's the younger man he's worried about. Nick's sure he receives hate as well, even if he doesn't mention it, and he knows he gets upset when he sees hurtful things being said about Nick.

Nick can't find the right words he needs to express himself though. It might be his inability to properly voice his emotions, or it could simply be the fact that Harry is still clenching softly around his cock, but either way, he's not at all in the position to properly deal with whatever this is. He suddenly feels vaguely hysterical again when it hits him that they are having an important conversation while he's still stuck inside of Harry, and it takes more effort than it should not to laugh aloud at the both of them.

"Whatever you want popstar," Nick chuckles hoarsely since he can't think of what else to say. He isn't ready to face this discussion just yet, not that they don't need to have it, but he thinks it should wait until they're at least clothed.

"I want to come again," Harry responds immediately, perhaps sensing Nick's tension or maybe he also can't concentrate while he's still naked and pressed against Nick.

Nick laughs at Harry's needy nature, but he also can't deny him anything. He reaches down between them the best he can while still keeping the omega comfortably seated, wrapping his hand around his cock which is somehow still hard even after all the orgasms he's had.

"Love your hands," Harry whispers almost reverently as Nick begins tugging him off in time with the subtle shifting of their hips, "love _all_ of you."

"Love you too," Nick utters softly, the words that he once fought so hard to keep back easily falling from his tongue now that he has opened the cage around his heart.

Harry comes as soon as Nick's reply reaches his ears, a satisfied groan leaving his lips when his cock spurts weakly across Nick's knuckles. The alpha clutches to Harry as he tightens around him, his head spinning with the amount of pleasure he's receiving even after he's already knotted. The younger man curls into Nick once his tremors have ceased, his head nestling against the crook of his neck and his lips caressing his skin gently.

"'m tired," Harry yawns widely, somehow managing to appear adorable even while covered in come.

Nick is too now that he can feel something besides ecstasy, but he's still trapped inside of Harry. His knot seems to be retracting slightly, but it will be a few more minutes before it's safe to disconnect the two of them.

"I'll be out of you soon love, then you can sleep."

"You can stay in me, feels good," Harry murmurs.

"No you don't, you can't doze off yet," Nick chides him, poking gently at Harry's ribs in an attempt to keep him awake. "I've got to clean you up first at least."

"We can do that later," the younger man argues, "we'll probably just get messy again when we wake up anyway."

Nick sighs softly in response to the stubborn omega who now seems immune to his alpha nature. Harry really does seem like he's about to pass out at any moment though, so he decides they can remain sticky for a little bit longer.

"Fine then spoilt child, let me at least lay us down. I should be out of you in a bit."

"Mhmm," is Harry's only reply, but he does grip onto Nick with his lanky limbs, letting him maneuver them both onto their sides which isn't as awkward as he feared it would be.

Luckily for him, he's able to slip out of the younger man soon after, allowing him to get a bit more comfortable. Harry groans in disappointment when he registers the loss, but he doesn't say anything else. He seems half asleep already, which makes sense. Nick doubts he's gotten much rest lately with his heat reeking havoc on him, and it's only now that he's been knotted that his body is letting him unwind.

"You sure you don't need anything before you nap?" Nick asks when Harry immediately nuzzles into him and closes his eyes when he's done shifting around. "Water, or maybe some food?"

"No, just need you to stay. You'll be here when I wake up yeah?" Harry questions softly, his voice cracking slightly in a manner that makes Nick never want to stray from his side again.

"I will, promise."

Nick is getting emotional again, but he manages to mostly keep it out of his tone. He isn't sure how long it will take him before hearing things like that from Harry won't make him feel like his heart is going to beat out of his chest, but he doubts he'll ever really get used to it.

"I love you," Harry whispers softly before letting his lids slip shut, his breathing evening out almost instantly in that magical way he has that lets him fall asleep on command.

"Love you too popstar."

~~~

Nick is snapped out of sleep what feels like seconds later but is probably a few hours by an insistent poking sensation against his cheek. When he manages to force his bleary eyes to open, he sees Harry sitting over him, gently prodding at his face with one of his fingers.

"Nick," Harry whispers, "are you awake?"

"Mhmm," he tries to reply, but even he can't say what his mumble is supposed to be.

Nick tries his best to shake off his weariness, but it clings to his eyelids stubbornly. He barely even remembers nodding off, but now he regrets not at least wiping himself down before he did. He's sticky and his hair is most likely a greasy mess, but Harry doesn't seem to mind at all given the fact that he instantly presses into his side, so he tries not to either.

"I can't sleep," Harry whines. "I think I need to be...think I need you again." He blushes so brightly as he speaks that Nick can see the red tint to his cheeks even in the dark atmosphere of the room. That's all it takes for Nick to sit up, both his alpha nature and his cock instantly rousing when he realizes that his omega is asking for his help. His brain might not be entirely online yet, but luckily, he doesn't need it to be.

"Are you getting shy now Harold?" Nick chuckles when Harry ducks his head sheepishly.

" _No_ \- just...still not entirely used to all of this, and I feel bad for waking you."

"Hey, none of that now," Nick admonishes him. "I am here for you no matter what. You can get me up every hour if you need it, so no feeling guilty yeah? All I want to do is take care of you."

"Nicholas Grimshaw, are you saying you love me more than sleep?" Harry gasps in fake astonishment, his casual use of the world love catching Nick off guard.

Yesterday still seems like a dream, but it's not. Nick had told Harry the truth about his feelings, and he loves him back - not only that, he's woken up next to the naked popstar, which all seems very fantasy like, but apparently this is Nick's life, at least for the moment.

"It was very close, had to really debate over it, but I am quite fond of you," Nick teases in an effort to regain his internal equilibrium.

"Fond enough to fuck me?" Harry suggests, reminding Nick of the reason why he'd woken him in the first place.

"I think I can manage that."

"Good, don't know if I can wait much longer," Harry whimpers softly, his teasing nature melting away as his need for a knot overwhelms him.

Nick pulls him into his lap as soon as his words are uttered, instantly noticing that Harry really is worked up. His thighs are damp with slick, and his cock is already red and swollen. He groans deep in his chest when the omega immediately begins pushing his hips up eagerly, loving how desperate he is for Nick's touch even if most of it is brought about by his heat.

Nick wraps his hand around Harry's length firmly, tugging him off in quick strokes that have the younger man trembling within seconds. Harry moans happily at the contact. His muscles tense up and another rush of slick coats his skin which Nick feels as well as smells.

"Nick, want your cock," Harry gasps when Nick manages to maneuver his other hand in between his spread legs, slipping two fingers inside him easily, his throat bobbing visibly as he swallows back another desperate noise that Nick will never get tired of hearing.

He wishes he could see themselves from an outsider's perspective, because _god_ \- this is hot enough as it is, and at this angle, he can hardly glimpse anything, but his imagination is doing a pretty decent job of painting the obscene picture for him.

"I know love, just making sure you're ready for it," Nick soothes him when Harry groans in impatience, spreading his fingers gently as he speaks. The omega is more than ready though, he's so wet it's already starting to drip down Nick's wrist.

Nick wants to pause and lick it off honestly, then lick it out of Harry until he falls apart on nothing but Nick's tongue alone. That's a selfish desire though, the omega needs his knot right now, so Nick will give it to him. Other things can wait until Harry's heat has subsided a bit.

" _Oh fuck_ ," Harry chokes out suddenly as he shoots across Nick's knuckles. He shudders in Nick's hold as he comes, his cock hardly softening at all even when his orgasm seems to be finished, in fact, the omega seems needier if anything. "Please Nick?" he begs. "Want you in me."

"I've got you," Nick promises. "Can you flip over for me?"

Harry gets on his hands and knees so quickly he almost brains himself with his own limbs. His eagerness is somehow ridiculously hot to Nick at the moment, inspiring him to move as fast as he can as well. He heads for the bedside dresser first where Harry keeps his condoms, making sure he grabs the right one before returning to the omega's side. He lines himself up behind the younger man when he's got the rubber on, holding onto his hips which keep wriggling in excitement even after he tells him to stay still.

"Hurry up," Harry huffs when Nick pauses for a moment. He'd actually gotten lost admiring the view of Harry spread out just for him, but the omega's voice snaps him back into the present, reminding him that he can touch as well as look.

"So impatient you popstars are," Nick jokes, but he doesn't make Harry wait any longer.

He pushes in with very little finesse, basking in how easily the omega's body accepts him. Harry's moan covers up the sound Nick makes when his hips bump against Harry's arse, but only just. Nick isn't sure if it's because he's still half asleep or something else, but Harry feels even better than he had yesterday, or perhaps he is just more comfortable with him now that the initial shock has eased a bit. Whatever the case is, he is almost embarrassed about how close he is to knotting already.

It's not really his fault though, especially not with Harry shoving back on him while filthy litanies spill from his mouth. His shyness from earlier has evaporated completely by this point, and now he's all but chanting for Nick to fuck him harder, to knot him, to make him scream - _god_ , Harry dirty talking is so much more overwhelming than Nick thought it would be.

"Shit Haz," Nick groans when Harry clenches tightly around him. He bends himself over Harry's spine so he can be closer to him. It prevents the range of his thrusts slightly, but he can still move inside of him with short, hard movements. "You feel bloody amazing."

"G-gonna come," Harry moans sharply, either in response to Nick or as a general announcement. "Knot me Nick, want you to stretch me open, make me come around your cock."

" _Fucking hell_ ," Nick whimpers, Harry's words fueling the fire inside of him into an inferno.

Nick takes Harry's advice, pulling his hips back against him roughly as he shoves into him with more force than before. Harry cries out loudly when he shifts his angle slightly in an attempt to get even deeper, his upper body collapsing downward as if his arms can't hold himself up any longer.

"Close, so fucking close," Harry gasps, "love your cock, love you..." he mumbles weakly.

Nick can tell he's about to snap, his legs are shaking slightly and his inner muscles are fluttering around him. Nick is almost there too, he can feel his knot swelling in preparation for his orgasm, and he knows he's not going to last another thirty seconds. It's Harry scent that breaks him. When he inhales deeply, it hits him full force. He barely has time to push all the way into the omega before his knot locks into place and he begins spilling into the condom.

Nick can only describe the pleasure he's feeling as a full force assault on his senses, all of the air flees his lungs as he comes so hard he can feel it in his hair follicles. He clings to Harry as his orgasm tears through him, breathing in his omega and trying not to pass out from the mass amounts of ecstasy he's receiving.

When Nick can move again, he wraps his arms around the younger man's waist, gently lying them down on their sides before one or the other of them collapses. He twists himself just enough to allow him to see Harry's face, his fingers brushing through his curls softly as the omega pants harshly. Harry looks a bit like he's just run a marathon. His cheeks are flushed and damp, his hair is tangled, and he seems both satisfied and exhausted all at once.

"Better?" Nick asks when Harry smiles up at him dopily. This wave of his heat seems to have passed, and his cock is no longer hard, which hopefully means they can both get a bit more sleep before the next one hits.

"Absolutely wonderful," Harry nods. "You're amazing at that."

"What?" Nick laughs. " _Sex?_ "

"Yeah," Harry answers slowly, "never been so good with anyone else."

"You're also in heat," Nick reminds him, wanting to accept the compliment but knowing it's an inaccurate one.

"Doesn't make me wrong," Harry argues stubbornly, a yawn ruining the stern look he shoots Nick as if that will help his case.

"Alright love, whatever you say," the alpha gives in, mostly because his eyes are also pleading for him to close them. "Get some more rest, but we have to shower in the morning."

"Yeah, you can fuck me in there too," Harry suggests.

"You're ridiculous," Nick groans, but it's not a bad idea. If he wasn't so worn out, he'd have a go at it right now, but he needs to sleep before he attempts that. They'd probably have to get out prior to him knotting the omega, but it would be fun to try one day.

"I know, but you love me," Harry grins as he nuzzles closer to Nick, tugging at his knot slightly in the process which he only now remembers is still inside him.

"I do, I really do."

~~~

The next time Nick wakes up, it's morning, or at least he assumes it is by the light that's peeking through Harry's curtains. _Fuck_ \- Harry's curtains. He keeps forgetting where he is and what's happened, but it strikes through his mind like a lightning bolt now that he's actually gotten some rest.

All of the events from the past day flash across the back of Nick's eyelids like an old fashion movie, from Harry's frantic phone call, to coming over with only the best intentions, to their first kiss, to knotting Harry, and everything in between.

Nick wonders if this will ever feel real, or if each morning he'll have to remind himself that this has happened, that Harry loves him, that he is here, taking care of him in the way he's always wanted to even before he knew of Harry's feelings, before he had presented, back when Nick was so assured he never had a chance with the one person who means more to him than anything.

Nick must have done something amazing in another life to end up here, that's the only explanation for how this has occurred. Harry could have anyone, _literally_ anyone, but he wants him, he chose him. This sort of thing doesn't happen to Nick, he never truly gets what he wants when it comes to matters of the heart. If he thinks he's found love, it always goes wrong or falls apart. This could still shatter underneath his feet of course, but the fact that this step has happened at all is mind blowing to him.

Because this is _Harry_ , one of the most famous people on the planet, a teenage heartthrob who has dated a plethora of attractive women and men that would put anyone to shame, and Nick is just _himself_. He's not bad looking, and he's funny, but he's no model, not to mention he's also almost ten years older than Harry.

Compared to Harry's previous lovers, Nick is obviously the outlier. He has no idea how they even ended up being friends, so their current situation is something out of one of his fantasies. There's always been something there though, it's what drew Nick to Harry in the first place. He hadn't understood what it was at the time, but the younger man had fascinated him from day one. When he'd realized it was so much more than simple interest, that Harry was actually his mate, it had been too late to distance himself.

They'd grown close so quickly, and Nick had been assured he could keep his feelings under wraps. He'd never expected Harry to return them though, and now that he does, it seems as if his world is constantly shifting, tossing him about carelessly in the process.

Speaking of Harry, he's still asleep and currently wrapped around Nick like an octopus. Nick typically isn't a cuddler, at least not with boyfriends, or whatever he is to Harry at the moment, but apparently he's made an exception in this case just like he always does with Harry.

Nick debates closing his eyes for a little bit longer, it is tempting after all, but it's a difficult task with the way his head his churning and the fact that he's now aware of Harry's naked torso pressing against his. He also feels disgusting from their previous activities. It's a bit hard to nod off when you're covered in dried come and slick, and after a few minutes, Nick accepts that he's not going to be able to manage it. So he carefully extricates himself from the tangled sheets and Harry's lanky limbs, taking as much care as he can not to wake the sleeping omega. He needs his rest after what he's been through, and Nick could honestly use a few moments to himself to try and realign his life.

Nick hops into the shower first, knowing he won't be able to focus on anything until he erases some of Harry's scent from his skin, although nothing he does will mar the memory of it. He laughs under his breath as he peers at Harry's wide assortment of body washes and hair products, finally picking something at random since he can't tell the difference between them besides their scents. If he regrets his choice, he's sure he'll need another shower by the end of the night anyway, and maybe later on Harry will follow through on his offer of joining him in here so he can explain the array of items to him in between other things.

Oh fuck - _tonight_. It's Monday, or at least, Nick thinks it is, which means he's due in to the station at ten. He quickly finishes cleaning himself so he can find out if he is correct before he truly starts to panic. Once he's collected his scattered clothing and borrowed a clean pair of pants that he hopes Harry won't miss, Nick grabs his phone and hurries into the kitchen, thankful that he hasn't disturbed the slumbering omega yet.

And _fuck_ \- when Nick checks the date, it is indeed Monday. He'd come over on Sunday of course, so logically Monday follows after, but that hadn't truly processed until just now. He hadn't ever intended to stay this long in the first place, but his plans had obviously changed, and now he's nowhere near ready to face the real world. He'd completely blanked on anything not Harry related for the past twenty-four hours, which is not the smartest thing he's ever done, and now he is paying the price for it.

Nick's phone is alit with missed calls and messages, ranging from invites to go out from earlier which progressively turn into worried questions about where he is. Aimee seems especially frantic, but for good reason. Nick is never away from his phone for this long, so he isn't surprised that she's assumed that something awful has happened to him. He texts her first, promising that he's fine and he had just gotten caught up with something. He knows it won't hold her off for long, but he has a few hours to decide what to say to her since she isn't an early riser.

Nick will have to tell her the truth about what is going on at some point, she's one of the few people he can't lie to, but it would be easier if Nick actually knew that for himself. He wants so much to trust that this is something wonderful, that he and Harry are starting the relationship that Nick could never truly imagine them having, but his brain keeps telling himself this could just be a quick shag.

He hates doubting Harry, especially when he seems so sincere, but Nick doubts _everything_ , intentions of love most of all. It's not that he doesn't think Harry cares for him, perhaps he truly does love him, but does he feel the same way the alpha does? Is he Nick's mate, or is it a one-sided bond?

_God_ \- Nick can't get lost in this endless circle of thought, not while he's still in Harry's home with the young omega sleeping only a few feet away. He'd told himself he's going to stop worrying, that he needs to enjoy whatever this is for as long as it lasts and the future is something he will deal with later. So Nick decides to make breakfast. That will distract him from the negative path his mind is attempting to go down, and maybe also help him decide how to break the news to Harry that he has to work today. He has no idea how Harry will react to that information. He might be fine with it, or he might be upset, but he'll find out soon enough.

Nick wishes he could just bunk off, but he highly doubts his boss will be happy if he calls in the morning of his shift, especially since he can't explain what's actually happening. Alpha's can take time off of work if their mate is in heat, but Harry isn't that, not yet, maybe not ever, and Ben won't care if Nick is doing a good friend a favor.

It isn't that Nick doesn't like his job, because he does - loves it actually. It's Harry he's concerned about, but he should be all right, they aren't properly mated after all, and it will only be for a few hours. If Nick is lucky, his absence will line up with a lull in his heat, and if he's not, _well_ \- the omega will have to take care of himself for a bit until Nick can return.

Still - Nick is so tempted to phone up the station and act like he's come down with something. He hates the idea of leaving Harry while his heat is still in full effect. Even if they aren't bonded officially, Harry is his omega at the moment, and Nick feels like shit just considering the younger man being left on his own.

Nick can't fall into this trap though. It's so easy to drop everything for Harry, to give up his own life to try and fit himself into the younger man's world, but he has learned from experience that it doesn't work. He has his own job and ambitions, and as much as he adores the omega, he can't let him take over every aspect of his mind, if he does then he will truly be destroyed when Harry leaves again.

As if Harry senses Nick thinking of him, he emerges from the bedroom just then. Nick pauses in his food preparations to smile at the sleepy omega, his heart swelling suddenly when Harry grins at him with swollen lips, his tired eyes sparkling brightly when he spots Nick. It takes Nick a moment to realize that Harry is still completely naked. He'd obviously stumbled out of bed and straight into the kitchen without bothering with clothes. Nick isn't quite prepared for the sight of the younger man's skin on full display, and it leaves him a bit breathless. Even with spots of come splashed over him like a new layer of tattoos and creases from the sheets decorating his side, Harry is stunning.

"Hey...you showered without me," Harry pouts in place of a good morning, his voice emerging lower than usual, the groggy nature of it resonating in Nick's bones as it carries across the room.

"Oh, yeah," Nick laughs. "Sorry love, I was a right mess, and I wanted to let you sleep in."

"You owe me then," Harry huffs, his messy curls flying every which way as he shakes his head at Nick sternly.

"That's fine by me, but why don't you go wash up a bit," Nick suggests. "Breakfast will be ready by then, and you'll feel better once you're clean."

"Probably should at least rinse off," Harry sighs like that is a monumental task, which it might be considering the amount of slick and come he's got on himself. "I won't be long."

"Take your time popstar," Nick calls after him, returning his attention to the bacon that has almost burned during his momentary distraction. "I'll be here when you get out."

"You better," Harry replies, and although Nick thinks he means it to come off in a joking manner, he sounds deadly serious, which soothes some of the alpha's underlying worries about Harry's feelings and where they stand, but he keeps his mouth shut on the matter. They can talk later, for now, Harry needs to get cleaned up and Nick should be concentrating on not burning down the house.

"I will."

~~~

"So..." Nick speaks up once he's finished eating. Harry is still shoveling food into his face like it'll disappear if he doesn't consume it fast enough, which Nick takes as a very good sign considering he was only picking at toast yesterday.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbles around his fork, quirking one eyebrow in Nick's direction as he attempts to swallow the bite in his mouth.

"Um...well, I am not sure if you've realized, but it is Monday, which means I've got to work this evening," Nick spits out. His hands are shaking once he's finished with his sentence, although he's not sure why. He has no reason to be nervous, but a part of him is worried that if he leaves Harry's place for even a few hours, this dream he's been living in will vanish and he'll never get to experience any of this again.

"Oh...it is huh?" Harry nods slowly. Nick tries his best to read him, but the omega's face is mostly blank, which could honestly mean anything, "and you have to go yeah?" His voice sounds a bit put out, but not truly upset, which Nick takes as a good sign.

"I can try and phone up if I need to, fake being ill or something," Nick throws the suggestion into the air. He's secretly praying Harry will encourage him to bunk off, that way he won't have to deal with the choking fear that is already curling around his throat, but he also knows that he'll only be putting off the inevitable since he can't pretend to be sick for the rest of the week.

" _Uh_...you don't have to," Harry finally answers, but he doesn't seem all too sure of himself. "You're only on for two and a half hours right, and you'll come straight back?"

"Yep," Nick nods, "you won't even notice that I'm gone."

"I doubt that," Harry laughs weakly. His chuckle appears to be genuine, if a tad wistful, so Nick can only assume that the younger man is truly fine with this, maybe even more so than he is.

"I really can stay if you need me to," Nick reminds Harry one last time. He can't tell how much of his desire to reassure the omega has to do with his own misgivings or Harry's feelings, so he keeps pressing just in case he's only pretending to be unbothered by this.

"I know, and as much as I'd like you too, I don't want you getting scolded or anything. I'll be alright on my own for a bit, I promise."

"Okay," Nick swallows heavily. Something feels off - _wrong_ even, but it's most likely just his alpha nature protesting against abandoning his omega in his time of need.

Harry's not his omega though, not _really_. They don't have an official bond, so he shouldn't be so uncomfortable at the thought of leaving him, but that doesn't change the fact that he is. He'll be back as fast as he can though, it's not like he'd ever really let Harry fend for himself after everything they've been through, so there is no reason to worry, especially when the younger man hasn't voiced any protests.

"Thanks for breakfast by the way," Harry's words break through Nick's thoughts, "not as good as a shower together would have been, but I do appreciate it."

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Nick sighs.

"Nope."

"Well you're welcome, and we'll see what happens later in regards to that shower," Nick grins. He doesn't cook all that often at home since he finds it a bit pointless to spend so much effort on feeding himself, but he does enjoy doing it from time to time, and receiving praise for it leaves him feeling pleasantly warm inside, especially when it comes from Harry. "Try to slow down though yeah, don't want you choking on egg or anything."

"I won't, got a good control of my gag reflex by this point," Harry answers with a cheeky grin.

"Of course you do," Nick chuckles, "but seriously, I don't want to have to take you to the A&E right now. That could end very badly."

"Stop worrying, I've finished anyway," Harry scoffs. "Just wanted to hurry so you could take me back to bed," he informs him, the remainders of his plate getting pushed to the side as he begins squirming in his seat.

"You need me again love?" Nick asks quietly, the smell of the food quickly fading away as Harry's enticing aroma begins to overpower the room.

"Yeah, wanted you since I woke up, but it's getting strong now," Harry whimpers breathlessly. Nick notices how his scent flares and a flush rises on his cheeks, meaning another wave of his heat is quickly approaching.

"Alright then, we can save the washing up for after I suppose," Nick teases as he gathers his plate, turning around quickly so he can put it in the sink.

Harry doesn't respond though, prompting Nick to look up at him curiously, and when he fills his line of vision, he sees that somehow he's already naked. Nick has no idea how he managed to strip down in two seconds flat, but his skill at it is almost admirable.

Nick groans aloud when Harry steps into his space, the aroma of his slick filling his nostrils and making him want to take Harry right here on his kitchen table. The omega tilts his head up eagerly, his mouth finding Nick's like a magnet that is drawn to his lips. Nick kisses him back instantly, completely abandoning the rest of the dishes on the table in favor of licking into Harry's warm mouth which is laced with hints of bacon and eggs alongside his natural taste.

"Bedroom?" Nick suggests weakly when they break apart momentarily, but Harry simply shakes his head, his nimble fingers removing him of his shirt so easily he doesn't process what's happening until his torso is bare.

"No, want to ride you right here," Harry groans, his cock twitching in Nick's peripheral vision as his hips jump upward involuntarily.

Nick's first instinct is to laugh, because why would they fuck on the tile floor when there's a perfectly comfortable bed only a few feet away, but somehow he finds himself nodding instead. Being with Harry is making him feel young again, or perhaps that's simply his alpha nature that wants to leave his scent on every surface of the omega's home so he'll remember him even after it fades from his skin. Whatever the case is, Nick lets Harry tug him to the floor with no arguments, his eyes fluttering shut as the younger man presses against him eagerly.

"Need to get a condom," Nick manages to spit out. His fingers are already fumbling with the button on his jeans, trying to free his dick before things get any more uncomfortable.

"Brought one out," Harry smirks while gesturing to his pile of clothing, "in my pocket."

"Well what are we waiting for then?"

"For you to hurry up and fuck me," Harry grins wickedly as he goes to retrieve the item, handing him the silver wrapper once he's found it. Nick slides it on immediately, knowing by the look in the omega's eyes that he's not going to want to wait long to have something inside of him. "Can I please?" Harry asks as he watches Nick stroke himself through the rubber.

"Ride me?" Nick reiterates, his stomach flipping when Harry nods eagerly. "Alright, but I can't knot you that way, so when I say move, you listen."

"Yes, I will - _swear_ ," Harry promises, a rush of slick trickling down his thigh as Nick lies down and spreads his legs so the omega can situate himself.

"You want me to stretch you?" Nick asks although he knows the answer Harry is going to give him. His hole is dripping already, and after their last few sessions, he should be more than ready to take Nick's cock with little preparation involved. He still checks though when Harry fails to answer quick enough, rubbing his thumb across his hole before letting two of his fingers slip inside easily.

"No, need you so much, don't want to wait any longer," Harry pleads, his eyes scrunching up as Nick brushes across his prostate lightly. "Gonna lose it if you keep doing that."

"Come on then," Nick encourages him. He removes his fingers when he's certain that Harry is open enough, holding his cock steady so he can sink down onto it.

"Holy fuck," Harry groans as his rim stretches around Nick's length. "Feels so good this way, so full... _oh god_."

Nick is only slightly surprised when Harry comes the second his arse cheeks touch Nick's thighs. His entire body shakes as he slumps over the alpha's torso, a satisfied moan leaving his lips as his inner muscles clench around Nick tightly.

"You're going to be the death of me I swear," Nick gasps, his thighs tensing as he fights to maintain control of his own body as Harry squeezes around his length. He throws his head back as he holds Harry close, his thumb brushing over the point where their bodies connect, earning himself a startled gasp from the younger omega.

"Fingers, _please_...put them in me," Harry begs, his eyes already dilated and clouded over with lust as he stares at the older man imploringly, causing Nick's cock to throb so heavily he's worried he's not going to be able to last for more than a minute if Harry keeps this up.

"So demanding," Nick sighs teasingly, doing his best to hide how affected he is by Harry's request. "Tell me if it's too much yeah?" he adds on when the omega starts bearing down. "Don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, need more," Harry whimpers, his lids slamming shut as Nick rubs over his slick opening teasingly, slipping his pointer finger alongside his dick when he's assured that the omega can take it. " _God_ \- that's it," he reassures him, his hips snapping back as he speaks, pushing Nick's cock so deep inside of him that the alpha feels completely enveloped.

Nick has no idea how he is going to manage to present his show when he knows this is what he has waiting for him. He hates the idea of leaving Harry even for a second, and he's honestly not sure if he can manage to go through the motions of his normal life when all he's going to be able to think about is the young omega. He never wants this to end, he wishes he could stay here with Harry forever, but he _can't_ , so he sticks to his current mantra which is to enjoy what he is given at the moment and to shove all thoughts that don't have to do with the present as far away as he possibly can.

~~~

Nick barely remembers work, which is a first for him. He loves his job - he _does_ , he just loves Harry more. He manages to present his usual friendly facade though, smiling his way through his intro and hopefully keeping the longing he feels for Harry out of his voice.

He does receive a few raised eyebrows when he initially walks in, but that's to be expected since he smells like an omega even after the shower he'd taken before he left. This isn't unusual for him though, so no one seems all that surprised. Nick is just glad that they don't know whose scent is plastered across his skin, he's not ready to share Harry with the world yet, not even through conversation.

Everyone quickly finds that out as well when Nick ignores their casual ribbing during the commercial breaks. He knows that his coworkers can tell he's off, but luckily, they don't press him about it. Nick wishes that Aimee would take some tips from them since she keeps texting him nonstop about where he's been, but he has to admit he'd be doing the same if she was in his position.

Nick spends most of the time he's not on the air chatting with her, and the task of vaguely explaining why he hasn't been home without admitting the entirety of the fucked up situation he's landed himself in occupies him enough that time passes in a rapid fashion. By the end of his shift, Nick has somehow caved and told her everything, including the fact that Harry is his mate, which she apparently already knew. Once she gets over her hurt caused by Nick's previous lack of response, she's ecstatic for him, and she doesn't share his worries for the future at all, even when he tries to stress how delicate his situation with Harry currently is.

He frets a bit when he never receives a text from Harry in between his back and forth with Aimee. He'd messaged him as soon as he'd gotten to the station to let him know he was here, and he'd hadn't received a response. It most likely isn't anything to stress about though, hopefully Harry simply fell asleep and didn't hear his phone going off, so Nick pushes his nagging fear to the back of his mind so he can make it through the rest of the evening.

Nick bolts as soon as the show ends, quickly waving goodbye to everyone while mumbling that he has somewhere to be. Nick catches a few of their curious stares, but he ignores them, he just wants to get back to Harry.

He briefly debates if he should stop by his house first as the elevator heads to the ground floor at a pace that's much to slow for Nick's impatience. He's still in the same outfit he'd arrived at Harry's in, and he can't keep wearing it indefinitely. He's loathe to waste the time with such a pointless task though, and he and Harry are close enough in size that Nick can probably get away with borrowing clothes from him until he gets the opportunity to drop by his place.

Finally, the elevator pings, announcing its arrival on the main level. Nick has to stop himself from prying the door open when it doesn't move fast enough for his liking, and luckily he manages to restrain himself, especially since he's met with the sight of none other than Ben Cooper walking straight toward him.

"Nick, perfect timing. Do you have a moment before you head off?"

Nick flails his hands about as if that will be answer enough. He doesn't - not _really_ , but he'd also rather not upset his boss either. He checks his phone as discreetly as he can, and when he sees that Harry still hasn't messaged him, he nods dumbly.

"Yeah, I've got a few spare minutes."

"Perfect," Ben smiles, steering him back upstairs with a grin on his face that is making Nick a bit uneasy. He hasn't done anything wrong lately though, which is rare for him, so he's not all that worried.

In fact, what he wants to talk about with Nick is completely the opposite of a bad thing, it might actually be nothing short of a miracle. He asked him if he'd consider taking over the Breakfast show since Moyles was planning on stopping by the end of the year, which is the last thing Nick had expected, so he's left a bit lost for words initially.

Nick had said yes of course once he'd regained his voice, Breakfast is what every radio presenter dreams of. He'd been told to keep quiet since nothing was set in stone, and they did have a few other possible candidates, but he had assured Nick that he's the current frontrunner.

Nick leaves Ben's office in a bit of a daze. This is an amazing opportunity for him, but it's hard to process that when every cell in his body is screaming at him to return to Harry. So he decides to focus on the omega instead. The Breakfast Show is in the future, if it even happens at all, and Harry is his now. He's been away from him for too long, and his instincts are unhappy with his choice to leave his omega unattended for even a few hours.

Nick takes a cab straight back to Harry's, praying the driver doesn't recognize him so he can avoid any gossip. He doesn't seem to, and at this point, Nick really doesn't care. He all put tosses his money at the man as soon as they come to a stop, not waiting for his change in his rush to return to Harry's side.

Nick makes himself slow to a walk as he approaches the door, fumbling with the spare key on his ring which seems determined not to be caught by his insistent fingers. He actually has to take a deep breath so he can get the lock opened, which of course floods his lungs with the omega's scent the second he walks inside.

Something is wrong though, the smell in Harry's home is sour almost. It's laced with fear and loneliness, the aroma leaving Nick thrown off and scared as his mind tries to process the sensations as they are drawn through his nose.

But Nick doesn't have time to decipher the confusing aroma, because the second he enters Harry's home, he almost trips over the boy himself. Harry's curled up in front of the door, his knees pulled tight against his chest and his face wet with tears.

"Nick?" Harry asks almost warily when he closes the door behind him. Nick's heart shatters in his chest when he takes in the younger man's blotchy cheeks and swollen eyes. "Oh thank god," he whimpers weakly, a pained noise punctuating the end of his sentence as well as twisting the invisible knife that Nick swears is stabbing into his breastbone with ever increasing strength the longer he views the younger man in such a distressed state.

Harry launches himself at Nick before he can say anything, the force of his movements knocking Nick back against the wall as he automatically catches Harry the best he can, cradling the frantic omega against his chest.

"Haz, love what's wrong?" Nick whispers in a broken tone, his chest aching and his eyes stinging when Harry starts sobbing into the crook of his neck, his fingers digging into Nick's sides so tightly he thinks it would hurt if he could feel anything besides his concern for the younger man.

"I - I _can't_..." Harry tries to reply, but he's crying so hard he can barely breathe, much less speak, "I'm - 'm..."

Nick feels like crying himself as he does his best to comfort Harry with his touch. He has no idea what's made his omega so upset, but it simultaneously has him wanting to bare his teeth at the invisible disrupter while also wrapping Harry up somewhere safe where nothing can ever hurt him again.

Nick's aware that omega's emotions grow much more volatile during their heat, he's experienced it before, but with Harry, it is affecting him on a visceral level. Nick hates to think that he did this, that he had somehow caused his omega this intense level of emotional pain, but he can't think of anything else that would have done so. He had left Harry, and now he's _crying_ , which means Nick has to do whatever he can to fix this.

"It's okay yeah, I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Nick promises. He sinks to his knees as he speaks, cradling Harry in his lap when he hits the floor as gently as he can. "You're safe."

Harry simply buries his head against Nick's shoulder in the way of a reply, his curls tickling at Nick's chin as he shakes with the force of his sobs. Nick doesn't realize he's done it until after he's started, but at some point, he finds himself humming a random tune, his fingers idly carding through Harry's messy locks in a manner that he hopes is soothing.

Harry does seem to be regaining control of himself, if slowly, so Nick keeps on with his actions, occasionally brushing his lips against the top of Harry's head as well as any other part of him he can reach. When Harry begins pushing into the pressure of his mouth, Nick dares to tilt his chin up with the smallest amount of pressure, using his thumb to wipe at the tears clinging to his eyelashes as he gently maneuvers the omega into a position in which he can view his face.

"I'm sorry," Harry blurts out immediately, his voice emerging thick and clogged with tears that he's still struggling to hold back. "I know I'm being silly, I kept telling myself that, but I just got so scared."

"Scared of what love?" Nick asks in his softest voice, not wanting to upset Harry any more than he already is.

"Of you not coming back..." Harry mumbles quietly, his gaze darting away from Nick's as a look of shame crosses over his features. "I know you said you would, and I trust you, I _do_ , but it seemed like you were gone for ages, and I - I don't know. I panicked I guess, and once I started, I couldn't stop. Don't even know why I'm crying, I shouldn't be. I'm just a mess."

"Harry, why didn't you phone me?" Nick sighs, but he's not exacerbated, he's more relieved really that nothing horrible had happened to Harry while he was away, well - not physically at least. "I was messaging you, and if you needed me you know I would have left the station straight away."

"I can't find my phone," Harry pouts, his mouth pulling into a miserable frown that Nick is tempted to kiss away, but he doesn't just yet since he's finally got the younger man talking. "I looked everywhere for it, I think it grew legs and walked off."

"I'm sure that's what happened," Nick nods as seriously as he can, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he attempts to bite back a grin, "but Harry, I'll never leave you unless you want me to. Even if I have to go for a bit, I'll always come back. You know that right?"

"You promise?" Harry asks shakily.

"Promise, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Okay - good, don't want you to go," Harry reiterates, his eyes watering up as Nick kisses the corner of his mouth softly.

"I won't. I've got you now yeah? I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah...I'm fine, just wanna be here with you," Harry mumbles quietly.

Nick is more than willing to sit in the entryway with Harry for the rest of the night if that will make him smile. He's gutted that Harry's been suffering for so long and he had no idea. He never should have assumed he'd be fine on his own, it was stupid of him.

Nick begins humming again when Harry starts sniffing softly, his body sagging back against the alpha's torso as he holds him close. Guilt begins eating at his insides even though he knows this isn't truly his fault. Harry had promised him he'd be all right, and in all honesty, he should have been.

Nick's mind spins as Harry nuzzles against him wearily, because this behavior isn't entirely what would be classified as usual. Yes, omegas are more fragile during their heat, and it's normal that he missed him while he was gone, but this is a whole different level of dedication. In fact, if Nick didn't know any better, he'd almost say Harry was acting the way a mated omega would when they were separated from their alpha.

Nick doesn't dare to reflect on what that might mean for him, he can't get his hopes up. Still - a small spark is lit up inside his heart, because maybe, just _maybe_ , Nick is Harry's mate as well, and this relationship might be something that can last beyond this week, or the next month.

Nick is too afraid to ask, and he doesn't want to bring up such a heavy topic when Harry seems to be dozing off in his hold. His crying bout from earlier obviously exhausted him, so Nick keeps silent for the moment. They will have to talk soon, but not today, not now, not while he is enjoying having the omega in his arms so much.

~~~

Nick spends half of the night wracking his brain over how he can avoid returning to another situation like the one he walked in on this evening. He's more than willing to call into work if he absolutely has to, but with a promotion being spoken of, he really doesn't want to have a bad mark on his record so soon after receiving the good news.

Finally, he thinks he has a viable solution. He'll have to ask Harry about it of course, but hopefully it'll work out for the both of them. He can't survive another night like this one, he hates seeing the younger man in pain, especially when he is the source of it. He keeps telling himself that he had no way of knowing how distressed Harry had been, it wasn't like he could have expected the omega to become so attached to him without a mating bond being in place, but _still_ \- it's making Nick's insides ache even hours after he'd initially experienced the heartbreaking scene.

Harry's sleeping now though, so Nick lets him rest. They can discuss what to do about tomorrow when it comes, and he's enjoying the peace of the moment now that the stress from before is starting to fade away. Nick's fingers idly card through his messy curls as his heart swells with love for the slumbering omega. He makes a silent promise to himself to do everything in his power to keep him happy and safe, whether that's as a mate, or whatever Harry needs at the moment.

~~~

"So Haz, how do you feel about spending the evening at my place?" Nick brings up his potential remedy to the problem that is his need to be at work the next day during a lull in Harry's heat. They're both lazing about on the sofa with the television on, although it's mostly serving as background noise and not any real entertainment.

"Hmm?" Harry makes a questioning noise, his eyes showing both confusion and what might also be excitement.

"Well I was thinking, you know about yesterday, and if you're at my house, maybe you won't be so worried that I won't come back. If you're not comfortable with that, I can still call in, I just thought it might be worth a try."

"Yeah, actually that sounds lovely," Harry agrees after a brief pause during which he scrunches up his nose as he thinks in what might be the most adorable expression Nick's ever seen him make. "I think that would help a lot, and either way, I'll have my phone with me this time, so I doubt I'll be such a mess if I can keep in contact with you." Nick had found Harry's phone eventually in the cushions of his sofa. It had been buried so deeply he could barely hear it buzzing when he called it, so it was no wonder Harry was unable to locate it.

"It's worth a shot at least," Nick grins, "and if things get bad, just give me a ring yeah, and I'll come straight back."

"I will," Harry promises. "This sort of works out perfectly since Louis just returned. This way he can come home. I'll be with you, so he won't have any reason to stay away."

"I try to make things as convenient for everyone as I can," Nick laughs airily. "We can head over whenever you want then, I'll just have to get my car at some point though, don't want to make you walk too far right now."

"Don't worry about that, I can call a driver."

"Or that," Nick hesitates, "just - _um_ , make sure they are a beta yeah?" He knows it doesn't really matter, his drivers will know not to do or say anything inappropriate, but Nick's not sure how he'll react if he encounters another alpha while he's with Harry. He's already feeling uncharacteristically possessive over the omega, and he doesn't want to test his self-control around a stranger.

"Oh, okay I will," Harry blushes faintly. "Let me just gather up some things then I'll ring them."

"Take your time love," Nick calls after him, settling himself back down on the sofa as he watches Harry disappear into the bedroom, a soft smile forming on his face when the omega begins singing under his breath as he packs what he'll need for the next few days.

Nick crosses his fingers that this will work out, but he's almost certain that it will. Harry will have almost no reason to panic tonight since Nick will have to return to his own place eventually, making the possibility of him not coming back much less realistic in his mind. It's not like Nick would ever actually leave him, but anything he can do to reassure Harry will help ease both of their minds.

~~~

Nick's plan works out even better than he thought it would. When he returns from work this time, Harry is fast asleep in his bed, just like that first night when he had initially returned to London. He's wrapped around Nick's pillow as if it's a replacement for the alpha, his nose buried in the patterned fabric and his curls spread out around his head like a dark halo.

Nick is careful not to wake him as he strips down to his pants and crawls in next to him. Harry sighs happily when he slings his arm over his waist, his mouth turning upward at the corners as he instinctually nuzzles closer to him without actually opening his eyes.

Nick kisses his forehead gently, his lips pressing against his warm skin for a few moments longer than he means to. He feels so overcome with love at that moment that he finds himself getting a bit emotional, which is so unlike him, but Harry brings out his soppy side. He makes Nick admit that he wants this to be his life after years of denial, he aches to properly mate with Harry instead of dodging around the subject like he's done for so long, and as difficult as it is for him to wrap his head around, that seems like it could be a possibility.

He's still doing his best not to get his hopes up, but Nick can't help being optimistic for once. It's hard not to when he's got Harry in his bed, his scent filling his nostrils and his declarations of love still ringing in his ears. He's going to hold to his earlier vow though, because Harry's happiness is more important than his own. If things don't work out, or the omega changes his mind at some point down the road, Nick won't fight it, as much as his instincts demand that he should. His desire to please Harry is stronger than his need to claim what he feels is his, no matter how much it'll hurt if this doesn't work out in the way Nick wants it to.

~~~

Harry's heat ebbs almost a week after it starts. He wakes up Saturday feeling mostly normal, and he doesn't beg for Nick's cock first thing in the morning like he has been doing. Even his scent has calmed to a manageable level, which means he's passed through the worst of it.

Harry still hasn't left Nick's home, which he has no problem with. They had made it through the last few days with no more breakdowns, not even when Nick had to leave for work. Now it's the weekend, but with Harry coming out of his heat, Nick isn't quite sure how to spend their time.

He knows they need to talk though before they let the real word creep back in. It's only a matter weeks, mabe even days until Harry will have to go back to being a popstar, and Nick has to know where they stand and what this all means when that happens.

Broaching the subject is much more difficult than it should be though. Even after everything they've been through, Nick's so scared of losing Harry. He's gotten more from him than he ever thought he would already, but he's selfish, he wants it all, and he's scared he's going to overreach and tumble to the ground at some point or another.

The part of his mind that he hates keeps reminding Nick of the pitfalls they'll face if they do this, the media backlash, the scathing looks, even just Harry being gone. Not to mention how young the omega is, how he might just be settling for Nick since he's comfortable and safe.

Harry's not stupid though, he's unlike other people his age. He's always seemed startlingly comfortable in himself, and he knows what he wants, so if he says that he loves Nick, he's going to believe him. He might not mean it in the same way Nick does, but it's better than nothing.

~~~

Nick reverts to his usual tactic of keeping busy instead of speaking his feelings by cooking once again. He's not sure what it is about Harry that makes him like the task, in fact, he still really _doesn't_ , but creating something for his mate with his own two hands is satisfying in a way that he can't describe with words.

Of course, Harry insists on helping this time since he's mostly back to his old self, which is distracting, but not unbearable. Nick is lost in his head for the most part as they move around his kitchen in tandem, working out scenarios of what he should say and if he should tell Harry he's certain he's his mate or just wait and see how this all works out later on.

Eventually, the chicken and rice they have decided on preparing are finished, and Nick has nothing else to occupy himself with but eating. That task isn't all that interesting though, and he finds himself watching Harry more than anything, his heart pounding against his ribcage as he tries to calculate how much time he has left with him, his brain wondering what will happen when Harry goes on his next tour and if he'll be left behind without a second thought or if Harry will come back to him one day.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks suddenly, breaking Nick out of his thoughts and back into the present. "You smell funny, worried maybe?"

"Uh...yeah," Nick sighs, deciding to at least hint at what's bothering him before it's too late. "Just thinking about the future I guess, and us, you know?"

"Oh," Harry nods slowly, his teeth nibbling at his bottom lip as he stares at his plate like it's suddenly become the most fascinating thing in the universe. "What about us?"

"Like...what comes next?" Nick poses it as a question, hoping that Harry will fill in the blanks. "This all happened a bit unexpectedly, and I guess...I don't know," he sighs deeply. He hates talking about his feelings, but he knows this has to be done. As much as he wishes he could crawl into a hole and pretend Harry will stay with him forever, he's come to accept that not facing this will be worse than keeping silent. However this turns out, he'll regret not reaching for everything he's ever wanted while he has the chance, so he's going to take the plunge and hope for the best.

"What do you want to come next?" Harry asks before Nick can sort his thoughts out into coherent sentences.

"I think that's up to you," Nick dodges the question. He knows what he desires, but that doesn't really matter in the long run, because at the end of the day, he'll do anything as long as Harry is happy. If he voices his desires, the younger man might agree simply to please him, so he needs to find out what he is envisioning for their future before he reveals his own hand, if Harry's even planned that far ahead.

"Well I thought that was obvious," Harry scoffs playfully, his lighthearted tone providing a startling contrast to Nick's current mood which is fraught with tension. "I want to be with you properly of course. I - you're my _mate_ Nick, I know you are."

"Fucking hell Haz," Nick wheezes, his blood pulsing in his ears as he tries to digest what Harry's just admitted to. "You...you mean that?"

"I do, and I know I went about all of this in a shit way," Harry sighs quietly. "I meant to have a proper talk with you before my heat, to explain all of this and make sure you were alright with it, but, well...that didn't exactly work out. Still, it doesn't change the way I feel, and if - I... _god_ , I don't know Nick. I just really love you, I have for ages, and I want to be yours."

"Harry," Nick whimpers under his breath. "You - are you sure?" He has to know. He can't rush into this blindly, it will be too painful if Harry changes his mind. He knows that nothing is set in stone, but he remembers himself at Harry's age. He'd been so assured he was in love, and then a few months later, he'd realize how wrong he was. Harry's not him though, and he wants to trust him, but he's so scared.

"I am - just....fuck Nick, I think I've always known. From the second I met you, you were different. I didn't always know why, but eventually, I started to figure it out. You weren't just another friend, or even someone I liked, you were my home. Every time I come back to London, I'm not excited for that, it's the fact that I get to see you again. You're it for me, you make me feel safe, and loved, and cared for, and I - I can't imagine being with anyone else besides you, and I hope you feel the same."

"I - I..." Nick completely embarrasses himself by shedding a tear, and then another, his head bowing down as his emotions completely overwhelm him. Before he can regain control of himself, Harry is at his side, his lanky fingers tangling around his neck as he somehow fits himself into his lap without pushing the chair back.

"Don't cry, please, it's okay," Harry whispers soothingly.

"Sorry, _fuck_ \- I'm a mess," Nick chuckles hoarsely, "They are good tears though. I just love you a lot. You're my mate too, have been, always will be." He heaves in a shuddering breath, his heart bleeding in his chest as he pulls Harry as close to him as he can get. "I never want to lose you," he admits, raw honesty staining each one of his words as he pushes his nose into the omega's curls, cementing his statement with a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"You won't," Harry answers not even a second later.

And for once, Nick believes him wholeheartedly. He knows this won't be easy, and they'll have to fight for their happiness each step of the way, but that doesn't matter anymore. He's got Harry's love, and that is worth any challenge he'll have to face.

Just then, Nick feels something click inside of him. He can't explain it, but at the same time, he knows exactly what it is. It's a _bond_ \- his mating bond with Harry. He can feel the omega inside his head, he can smell him better than he could before, he's a part of him now, and as shocking as the sensation is, it also feels right.

Nick's heard of this, the ability to mate without a bite, but he'd never known anyone who'd experienced it. Rumor has it that it can only happen between true mates, and to be completely honest, Nick had been a bit skeptical about the whole thing, but he can't deny the fact that Harry is now an integral piece of him, even more than he already was.

"Please tell me you feel that?" Nick croaks out weakly when he can speak again.

"Yeah - I can," Harry grins widely, his dimples popping out as he leans back just enough so that Nick can get a glimpse of his face. "See, we're meant to be."

"You always get your way don't you postar?" Nick teases, a laugh bubbling in his chest as he gazes at Harry adoringly, trying to truly register the fact that this is now his mate - not just the boy he's been pining after for years.

"I do yes, but you spoil me, so really it's your fault."

"Guess I do, can't blame me there, I'm always easy for pretty boys," Nick grins, his eyes watering once again as he stares at Harry - his mate, his _everything_.

"Not anymore, you're mine now," Harry huffs like he's actually upset, his pout sending Nick to the edge of hysterics, or maybe that's just the overwhelming amount of love he's got welling inside of him.

"And you're mine yeah?" Nick questions softly, his manner sobering up quickly as he reaches for one last reassurance from the person who means the world to him.

"Always."


End file.
